Demis vampires
by BibiCool360
Summary: Ali et Éli cachent, depuis deux ans, un grand secret et plusieurs pouvoirs. Ce pourquoi les Traqueurs et leurs maitres sont à leurs trousses. Convaincues d'y être en sécurité, elles vont vivre à Forks, espérant reprendre une vie normale. Pourtant, normal ne fait pas parti de leur vocabulaire et ce, depuis deux ans. Pourquoi? Comment? À vous de le découvrir...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: ****Arrivée inattendue **

**POV Alicia:**

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Ça faisait deux ans maintenant, mais j'y rêvais encore. Je regardais Éli à côté de moi. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Comme je l'enviais! Moi, je ne dormais jamais plus de cinq heures par nuits. En plus, avec les Traqueurs à nos trousses… Passons. Je me levais sans un bruit et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain de notre chambre d'hôtel miteuse. Murs décrépis, tapis pleins de mites, divans, matelas et coussins éventrés, faible luminosité et aucune connexion internet. La parfaite planque pour des fugitives comme nous, en sommes. Peu importe. Je me regardais dans la glace et m'aspergeais le visage avec force afin d'éloigner les derniers souvenirs de mon cauchemars. Pourtant, un visage me revint en tête. **Son **visage. Vous ne devez sûrement pas comprendre ce qui s'est passé, mais vous le saurez bientôt. Ou pas. Je m'habillais rapidement, laissais un message sur le frigo pour Éli et quittais notre cachette. Je faisais chaque matin une patrouille depuis trois mois maintenant. Pourquoi? Parce que les Traqueurs avaient le temps de nous trouver, en trois mois.

**Ali ?**

C'était Éli qui « m'appelait ». Ça faisait, ça aussi, parti des étrangetés de notre pénible existence. On pouvait communiquer par pensées. Comment? Grâce au Lien. Le Lien en question nous permettait d'être toujours en contact. Enfin, c'est compliqué, j'expliquerais plus tard.

**Oui ?**

**Où es-tu?**

Oulala, elle ne m'écoutait jamais! Je lui avais pourtant dis des dizaines de fois que je faisais des patrouilles, le matin!

**La patrouille.**

**Ah oui, suis-je bête!**

**Effectivement, tu es bête.**

**Hey!**

**Je rentre dans cinq minutes. À tout de suite!**

La communication fut coupée et je revins sur mes pas. Tout à coup, un mouvement devant moi me stoppa. Puis, une voix. **Sa **voix. Dans la ruelle. Je m'approchais en mode « furtif » et écoutais ce qui se tramais.

Elles sont ici, je le sais,s'exclama quelqu'un.

Il faut les retrouver au plus vite! Elles ne doivent pas nous échapper cette fois-ci! Nous commençons à trop nous rapprocher de **leur **territoire.

Qui ça « leur »? Je n'en savais rien mais, pour l'instant, je devais écouter.

Si elles y vont, on est foutus, s'écria le premier. Vous savez tous qu'on a pas le droit d'y aller!

Raison de plus pour les capturer aujourd'hui. Cette fois, si vous échouez, les maitres ne seront pas contents et risquent d'ordonner votre exécution! Maintenant, au travail!

Je me collais contre l'immeuble et glissais dans l'ombre du lampadaire. Je sortais ensuite par l'ombre de notre hôtel. C'était comme une sorte de moyen de transport, en fait. Je me déplaçais d'une ombre à l'autre, sans que jamais personne ne me vois. Je rentrais précipitamment, faisant sursauter Éli, qui préparait le petit déjeuner.

Fais tes bagages, et vite. Ils sont en ville.

Ils savent où on se cache? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Non, pas encore, mais ça ne va pas tarder. Vite!

Nous fourrâmes dans des sacs tout ce dont nous avions besoin pour la route et quittâmes l'hôtel en vitesse. Pourtant, nous n'eûmes pas de chances et nous tombâmes sur un groupe de Traqueurs à la sortie de la ville. **Il **en faisait parti.

Nous vous attendions! S'exclama-t-il, faussement joyeux, en s'avançant vers nous.

Cheveux bruns en bataille, yeux rouges, peau cadavérique, yeux verts. Mon parfait sosie, version masculine. Jeans délavés, manteau rapiécé et bottes usées complétaient le portrait.

Ne t'approche pas, Traqueur, dis-je avec haine.

Allons donc, Alicia, est-ce ainsi que t'ont élevés nos chiens de parents? se moqua-t-il.

Comment oses-tu parler d'eux après ce qui s'est produit! Sale fils de…

N'insulte pas ta propre mère, quand même! s'amusa-t-il.

Et oui, vous avec bien compris, ce conn*rd à l'apparence de 17 ans était mon frère jumeau chéri (sarcasme).

Alors, Solal, toujours pas de gouts vestimentaires, à ce que je vois? dit soudain Éli, afin de changer de sujets.

Et toi, toujours suivie de ton arrogance légendaire? répliqua-t-il.

Ça suffit, les politesses, dis-je finalement. Tu sais ce que nous allons répondre à ta stupide phrase fétiche « Suivez nous sans discuter et aucun mal ne vous sera fait ». C'est non alors soit vous dégagez tous gentiment, soit c'est vous qui allez souffrir.

Ils se mirent à rire et nous encerclèrent.

M'en doutait bien, soupirais-je.

Arrêtes de râler, Ali, dit Éli. Je prends ceux de droites et toi ceux de gauche?

Comme d'habitude, quoi.

Je me tournais vers ceux qui m'étaient réservés et m'avançais vers eux. Solal regardait ses hommes avec attention de ses yeux verts, sans pour autant participer au combat.

Alors les gars, qui commence? demandais-je alors qu'ils faisaient un cercle autour de moi.

L'un d'eux se jeta sur moi à vitesse vampirique. Oui, vampirique. Ces hommes étaient des vampires. Enfin bref. Je me tassais d'un pouce, lui fit une jambette et il effectua un vol plané. P*tain que ça faisait mal! C'était comme si j'avais frappé une pierre de toutes mes forces. Les autres attaquèrent en même temps mais je sortis un pieu d'argent. Ils reculèrent devant ma nouvelle arme. Pourtant, en voyant le regard insistant de leur chef, ils retournèrent au combat. Ils étaient sept. Trois se firent transpercer de mon pieu. Deux se retrouvèrent assommés au sol. Les deux autres s'enfuirent. De son côté, Éli tuait le dernier. Nous détestions tuer mais quand il s'agissait de notre survie, on n'avait plus de pitié. Il ne restait que nous deux et mon imbécile de frère. Voyant que nous étions trope fortes pour lui, il se décida à partir, non sans avoir lancé un regard rempli d'avertissement à ma meilleure amie et moi-même. Puis, il se volatilisa. Il était un vampire, lui aussi. Comment c'est arrivé? Je préfère ne pas en parler maintenant. Puis, je me rappelais la conversation que j'avais surprise quelques temps plus tôt.

Éli, apparemment, nous sommes proches d'une ville à laquelle ils n'ont pas accès. Ils en ont peur et n'ont pas le droit d'y aller ou, du moins, nous y capturer. Nous y serions en sécurité le temps d'établir un plan pour mettre fin à tout ça une bonne fois pour toutes! dis-je.

Tu crois vraiment que nous réussirons?

J'en suis sûre et certaine.

Elle hocha la tête puis sortis un petit ordinateur de son sac à dos.

D'après mes recherches, commença-t-elle, la ville la plus proche d'ici est Forks. Ça dois être le territoire qui leur est interdit.

C'est donc là que nous devons aller, assurais-je.

Ça tombe bien, ma cousine vit à Forks avec mon oncle. Ils vont nous accueillir.

Bella? demandais-je. Et Charlie? Ça fait si longtemps! Mais elle n'habitait pas à Phoenix?

Oui, mais elle a déménagé.

Si on va là-bas, elle risque d'être en danger, dis-je.

Non, puisque nous sommes supposées êtres protégées, là-bas.

Allons-y, dans ce cas! J'ai hâte de les voir!

Elle ajusta son sac, me lança un regard amusé et prit les devants avec sa super vitesse. Oh, n'avais-je pas précisé que nous étions nous aussi des vampires? Du moins, moitiés vampires. Nous avions les mêmes capacités qu'eux, du genre: immortalité, super force, super vitesse, vision nocturne, cet… Par contre, nous n'avions pas de don spécial mais, la bonne partie dans cette histoire, c'est que nous n'avions pas besoin de boire du sang pour survivre. La nourriture mortelle nous convenait parfaitement. Alors d'où venait la télépathies et la téléportation par les ombres? J'en parlerais plus tard.

Ça nous prit quatre heures atteindre Forks. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, c'était la fin de l'après midi. Bella était donc au collège et Charlie au travail. Nous décidâmes de passer voir le shérif d'abord. Nous entrâmes dans le poste de police et vîmes l'oncle d'Éli en train de signer des papiers. Nous nous approchâmes et cognâmes à sa porte.

Visite surprise pour Charlie Swan, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il releva la tête, surpris, et sourit avant de nous rejoindre en courant.

Bon sang, les filles, ça fait si longtemps! s'écria-t-il en nous serrant dans ses bras.

Ah, oui, il y a aussi le fait qu'Éli, étant ma meilleure amie depuis la petite enfance, m'emmenait souvent avec elle voir Charlie et Bella avant qu'ils n'habitent ici.

Quel bon vent vous amène ici? demanda-t-il.

Est-ce que tu as finis ton travail ici? Comme ça, on pourrait aller parler chez toi, dit Éli.

Bien sûr!

Après avoir salué ses employés, il quitta le poste, nous sur les talons, et nous fit monter dans sa voiture. Nous arrivâmes bien vite chez lui et nous nous installâmes dans le salon.

Bella est encore à l'école, elle arrivera plus tard, dit-il en voyant qu'on cherchait la cousine.

Je crois que nous ferions mieux de l'expliquer devant elle aussi, s'excusa Éli.

Oh, pas de problèmes, on va l'attendre!

Charlie, on aimerait savoir si c'était possible qu'on reste habiter avec toi et Bella pour un temps indéterminé, dis-je en hésitant un peu.

Quelques semaines?

Plusieurs mois, en faite.

Aucun problème.

Pardon? C'est sérieux? Tu nous laisses venir vivre ici? demanda éli.

Vous êtes de la famille! Bella sera tellement contente! Et dire qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis… enfin, depuis…

Il hésitait à le dire.

Depuis l'accident de mes parents, achevais-je avec douceur. Je sais.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

On a une chambre d'amis à l'étage. Vous pourrez la partager, nous dit-il finalement

Merci beaucoup Charlie. Pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous, dit Éli.

Où sont vos affaires?

Comme seule réponse, on lui montrait nos sacs.

Quoi, c'est tout? Il faut vraiment que vous m'expliquiez!

Quand Bella sera là.

Vous pouvez aller vous installer et vous reposer en haut, en attendant.

Après l'avoir remercié une fois de plus, nous nous installâmes rapidement dans notre chambre. C'était un peu plus petit que notre chambre d'hôtel, mais c'était beaucoup plus chaleureux. Trente minutes plus tard, on entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

Je suis rentrée! s'exclama Bella en bas de l'escalier.

On entendit Charlie dit quelque chose.

Quoi? En haut? Je te crois pas!

Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit à la volée.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Salut, dit Éli en la serrant dans ses bras.

Oh mon dieu, Éli! Ça fait si longtemps! Et Ali, ma deuxième cousine!

Elle me serra à son tour. Elle m'avait appelé « deuxième cousine » car, quand je venais les voir, nous étions si souvent ensemble que tout le monde pensait que nous étions de la même famille. Peu importe.

Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici? Charlie m'a dit que vous alliez vivre avec nous pour plusieurs mois!

On descend. Charlie doit être là aussi.

Elle se reprit en entendant mon ton sérieux. Nous descendîmes et nous installâmes dans le salon. Charlie nous rejoignis. Alors, nous expliquâmes tout ce qui s'était passé depuis deux ans. Nos pouvoirs, les Traqueurs, mon frère. Tout y est passé.

Je ne comprends pas, avoua finalement Charlie, alors que Bella semblait figée sur place.

En gros, ce qu'on disait, c'est que nous sommes des demis-vampires. On a tous les pouvoirs des vampires, comme mon frère par exemple, mais on a pas besoin de sang pour se nourrir.

Et, si j'ai bien compris, Solal fait parti de ces Traqueurs, c'est ça?

Oui. Ils veulent nous ramener auprès de leur maitre pour utiliser nos pouvoirs à leur fin. C'est pourquoi nous sommes venues ici car ils n'ont pas le droit de faire quoi que ce soit à Forks, bien qu'on ne sache pas pourquoi. Ils ont parlés d'un territoire appartenant à quelqu'un, mais on en sait pas plus.

En tout cas, vous pourrez rester aussi longtemps que vous le voulez! s'écria Charlie. C'est hors de question que ces Traqueurs enlèvent le dernier membre de la famille Darksilver!

C'en fut trop. Les larmes aux yeux, je le serrai super fort dans mes bras, manquant de lui briser net le cou.

On est tous là pour toi, Ali, ne l'oublie jamais. Maintenant, allez vous reposez. Dans deux jours, vous commencez le collège!

Quoi?

Bella venait de se défiger.

Je vais les inscrire en fin de semaine! Tu pourras les aider pour qu'elles puissent suivre le niveau, expliqua Charlie.

Mais c'est super! J'ai tellement hâte de vous présenter les Cullen!

Ton petit copain vient de cette famille, non? tenta Éli.

Exactement! C'est Edward.

Les filles, au lit, maintenant!

Nous nous mîmes à rire et, plus obligée de me cacher, j'utilisais ma vitesse vampirique pour me préparer. Puis, je me mis au lit et, pour la première fois depuis deux ans, je trouvais un sommeil reposant et mérité. Je savais que je ne craignais rien cette nuit.

Bonne fête, Ali, soufflais-je pour moi-même.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais eu 17 ans et une nuit sans cauchemars.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Tiens, voilà la suite que tu as demandé, livydu50**

**Chapitre 2: Vampires végétariens et …**

**POV Jasper:**

Je rentrais de ma chasse quand j'aperçus Alice dans le salon. Elle avait une vision. Aussitôt, je me précipitais vers elle. Elle rouvrit le yeux d'un coup et se mit à sauter partout.

- Il y a deux nouvelles filles à Forks! Elles ont une aura spéciale, je le sens. L'une des deux est la cousine de Bella et elles viendront nous voir aujourd'hui!

Elle était vraiment énervée et, comme son émotion était vraiment intense, je me mis à m'énerver aussi. Voyant cela, elle se mit à rire et je retrouvais mon état normal. J'adorais la voir rire, c'était adorable. Bien que énormément de gens le pensent, je ne suis pas avec Alice. Ce n'est pas mon âme soeur. Nous sommes seulement très proches. Les autres membres de la famille entrèrent à leur tour et écoutèrent Alice raconter sa vision. Aussitôt, Esmée se mit à faire le ménage dans la maison, aidée de Carlisle, tandis que Rosalie sortait en rageant, ne voulant pas que deux humaines viennent nous voir. Emmet sortit la contenir et moi Edward retournâmes chasser. La journée allait être exceptionnelle, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

**POV Alicia:**

Je me réveillais vraiment tard, ce matin, ce qui m'étonna. Puis, je me souvins ne pas avoir fait de cauchemars, et je souris. Peut être que tout cela était terminé. Je m'habillais en vitesse et descendis rejoindre les filles, qui prenaient le déjeuner. Charlie était déjà parti travailler et nous inscrire. Quand nous fûmes toutes prêtes (ce qui fut long, étant donné que Bella n'arrêtait pas de parler), nous prîmes sa voiture et elle nous emmena à la maison des Cullen. C'était vraiment magnifique et j'y aurais bien habité moi-même. Elle cogna à la porte, et entra. Tout le monde était dans le salon. Il y avait une jeune femme à l'air aimable, un brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, un autre brun plutôt costaud, un blond qui semblait être le mari de la première, une blonde à l'air antipathique, un lutin à l'air énervé mais d'agréable compagnie et un dernier, un blond. Il me fixait de ses yeux dorés et… attendez, dorés? En fait, toute le monde avait les yeux dorés. Oh, Bella, je vais la tuer. Je fis part à Éli de ma découverte.

- Bella, on veut des explications, et maintenant! dis-je en tachant de garder mon calme.

- Déjà? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Que se passe-t-il, Bella? s'inquiéta le brun aux cheveux en bataille qui semblait être Edward.

- Elles ont déjà deviné votre nature, lâcha-t-elle.

- Comment? s'écria la blonde en se levant d'un bond.

Elle se précipita vers Éli mais, à la dernière seconde, je m'interposais et la retint par la gorge.

- Personne n'attaque ma famille, c'est clair? dis-je, en colère.

Elle hocha la tête et je la redéposais au sol.

- Bella, on croyait qu'il n'y en avait pas, ici! explosa Éli.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez vous en rendre compte aussi vite, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Tu sais qu'ils sont après nous! Si ça se trouve, ils les ont déjà contactés! Criais-je en paniquant.

- Écoutez, nous ne savons pas de quoi vous parlez, me dit doucement la première femme, mais expliquons nous calmement, s'il vous plait.

- Très bien, grognais-je en m'installant sur le divan.

Éli me rejoignit et Bella, blanche comme un linge, s'assit près d'Edward.

- D'abord, voici ma famille, dit la femme. Je suis Esmée, voici mon mari, Carlisle, et nos enfants: Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper.

- Je suis Alicia Darksilver…

- Et moi Éliane Swan. Je suis la cousine de Bella et Ali est ma meilleure amie.

- Comment as-tu découvert notre secret? s'inquiéta Carlisle.

- Les yeux dorés, expliquais-je. Nous avons rencontrés énormément de vampires ces deux dernières années alors nous savons les reconnaitre à première vue. Aussi, maintenant que j'y pense, je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça, Rosalie, mais je pensais que vous travailliez pour mon frère.

- Ton frère? demanda Edward.

- Solal. Il est vampire et fait partie des Traqueurs. Les Traqueurs nous chassent à travers le monde afin de nous utiliser à leurs fins. Ça fait deux ans qu'on leur échappe et qu'on les combat. Seulement, eux, ils ont les yeux rouges, ce qui veut dire qu'ils boivent le sang humain.

- Comment m'as-tu arrêté? demanda hargneusement Rosalie.

- Tout comme Éli, je suis à moitié vampire. Nous avons tous vos pouvoir comme l'immortalité ou la force, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de sang pour nous nourrir.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, dit Emmet. Mais vous êtes chanceuses, vous n'avez pas besoin de chasser des animaux toutes les semaines, vous.

- C'est vrai, dit Éli en souriant. Pourtant, à cause de ça, on est traquée sur tous les continents. Forks est le seul endroit où les Traqueurs n'ont pas le droit d'aller, probablement parce que c'est votre territoire.

Ce fait laissa Emmet bouche bée.

- Mes pauvres chéries, quel calvaire vous avez dû endurer! s'exclama Esmée.

- Aussi, Charlie est au courant. Pour tout.

- Vous lui avez révélé votre identité? s'étonna Rosalie.

- Bien sûr. Aussi, si cet endroit devient trop dangereux pour ceux qui s'y trouvent, on va repartir, ajoutais-je.

Il y eu un moment de silence.

- C'est quoi votre don? demanda Emmet.

- Pardon?

- Votre super pouvoir. C'est quoi? Alice à ses visions, Jasper son don d'empathie, Edward peut lire les pensées. Et vous, c'est quoi?

- Et bien, nous avons toutes les deux la télépathie et je peux me déplacer à travers les ombres, expliquais-je. C'est assez compliqué, je vais vous montrer.

Je sortis à l'extérieur, suivie des autres, et, sans attendre, je sautais dans l'ombre d'un arbre.

**POV Jasper:**

Elle sortit à l'extérieur et nous la suivîmes. Elle sauta dans l'ombre d'un arbre et disparut d'un coup!

- Je suis là!

Je me retournais et vis sa tête sortir du sol, dans mon ombre. J'eus un mouvement de recul et elle se mit à rire. Elle sortit entièrement du sol. Cette fille était épatante et, dès qu'elle était entrée dans la villa, le vide immense que je ressentais quand elle n'était pas présente s'était comblé. Je crois que je viens de trouver mon âme soeur. Pourtant, je préfère ne pas lui en parler tout de suite. Après tout, c'est la première fois que je la voyais.

**POV Alicia:**

Je retournais auprès d'Éli quand ce fut son tour.

- Ali, tu n'es pas obligée de…

- Je te fais confiance.

- Mais tu sais que je ne le contrôle pas très bien!

- Raison plus pour commencer maintenant, ça va te pratiquer.

- Je te déteste, siffla-t-elle.

- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que tu m'adores, rigolais-je.

Les autres autour de nous regardaient sans comprendre. Je courus chercher un couteau dans la cuisine (ps: quand je dis courir et que ça concerne ceux qui sont vampires ou demis vampires, ça veut dire vitesse vampirique) et je revins vers eux. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, je me le plantais dans le bras et l'ouvris de tout son long. Du sang se mit à couler à flot et, bien entendu, ça faisait mal. Éli mit aussitôt ses mains dessus et la blessure se mit à guérir plus ou moins rapidement. Le traitement pris quatre minutes. Enfin, il ne resta plus aucune trace de ma mutilation. Aussitôt, Bella se jeta sur nous.

- Non mais merde! Vous savez ce que vous venez de faire?

- Bella…

- Ali, tu t'es ouvert le bras devant sept vampires! Ils ont sûrement dû avoir une irrépressible envie de te tuer!

- Bella…

- Et toi, Éli, tu la laisse se mutiler! Je te croyais intelligente! Ils auraient pu vous massacrer, l'odeur du sang aurait pu vous faire tuer!

- BELLA!

Elle se tut et se retourna vers Edward.

- On n'a pas eu soif, dit-il, presque étonné de ce qu'il disait. C'est comme si le sang qui coulait était une illusion.

Elle se retourna vers nous, demandant des explications.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait fait ça devant eux si ça avait été dangereux? demandais-je, amusée. Tu nous connais mieux que ça!

- En fait, nous sommes à moitié vampires donc c'est comme si notre sang n'existait pas pour les êtres surnaturelles.

- De plus, je n'aurais pas pus mourir à bout de mon sang car je suis vraiment immortelle. Je ne peux pas mourir de vieillesse, ou de blessures. Vous pouvez me décapiter, je vais revenir deux heures plus tard.

- Est-ce qu'on peut tester? demanda Rosalie sur un ton moqueur.

- Pourquoi, t'es déjà tannée de voir ma face? répondis-je sur le même ton.

Elle se tût.

- C'est aussi une autre des raisons qui nous pousse à ne pas se faire capturer, ajoutais-je. Si ils nous capturent, ils peuvent nous torturer. Ils pourraient m'arracher les membres un à un, attendre qu'ils repoussent, et recommencer ensuite. C'est la même chose pour Éli.

- Ton propre frère ferait ça? s'horrifia Esmée.

- De un, ce n'est plus mon frère. De deux, il y prendrait un plaisir malsain, expliquais-je, ma voix vibrant de colère.

Tout le monde comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas en parler. Alors, Alice s'avança.

- Alice Cullen. Si vous voulez, je peux vous emmener faire le tour de la ville demain! On pourra faire les boutiques et…

- Ne t'emballe pas trop, Alice. J'ai prévu de leur présenter les Quileutes demain.

La famille se rembrunit à cette déclaration.

- Qui sont-ils? demanda Éli.

- Ce sont…

- Ce sont des loups garous, dit sombrement Rosalie. Pourquoi veux-tu que ces chiens connaissent ces deux là?

- Jacob est mon ami! Et papa a prévu de leur rendre visite demain. On va souper chez eux.

- Raison de plus pour vous acheter de nouveaux vêtements! s'écria le lutin en tapant des mains.

Seule elle ne semblait pas leur vouer de la haine, comme Esmée et Carlisle, en fait. Les autres semblaient plutôt méfiants. Pourtant, ils retrouvèrent le sourire en entendant la réplique de leur soeur adoptive.

- Alice, on va souper chez des amis, c'est pas un gala, quand même! s'exaspéra Bella.

- Moi, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, dit Éli. Après tout, on a presque rien et ça fait longtemps qu'on a fait ça.

- Tout à fait d'accord, ajoutais-je.

Edward éclata de rire.

- Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquez! s'écria-t-il en riant.

- C'est vraie, ça. Personne ne peut ressortir entier d'une sortie magasinage avec Alice, ajouta Emmet en riant lui aussi.

Rosalie frappa l'épaule de son petit ami, ce qui le fit revoler contre un arbre. Il se releva sans peine et s'approcha de sa blonde (si je puis dire ainsi) avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça?

- Solidarité féminine oblige, répondit-elle.

- Allons y tout de suite, les filles, pas de temps à perdre! s'écria Alice.

- Bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin! s'exclama Emmet alors que nous quittions la villa avec la décapotable rouge de la jeune vampire.

Et, avant que nous ne disparaissions dans le sentier, nous pûmes le voir voler à nouveau avant de se frapper contre une vitre de la maison, qui éclata en centaines de petits morceaux coupants. Emmet et Rosalie allaient avoir des problèmes très prochainement avec une Esmée très en colère. Edward et Bella riaient sous cape. Carlisle et Jasper ne savaient plus où se mettre. Jasper. Le seul qui n'avait pas dit un mot durant tout le long de la conversation, qui s'était contenté me fixer. C'était un peu flippant. Pourtant, un sentiment nouveau s'était installé en moi et, en sa présence, je me sentais complète. Peut être était-il mon âme soeur? Wow, minute, je le connais à peine! Pas du tout, en fait. Je crois que ne devrais penser à autre chose. Ou pas.

Nous revînmes très, très tard dans la soirée. Alice entra sans prendre la peine de rentrer ses sacs et se laissa tomber sur un divan, alors que moi et Éli nous nous mettions à rentrer nos affaires. On n'avait pas beaucoup de choses, puisqu'on avait pas énormément d'argent, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Deux minutes après notre arrivée, toute la famille Cullen vint nous voir.

- Où étiez vous? demanda Carlisle. Nous étions très inquiets!

- Nous étions en train d'essayer tous les vêtements, les chaussures et les accessoires possibles à trouver dans tous les magasins et échoppes de la ville, dit Éli avec un sourire.

- Vous avez survécu à Alice? s'étonna Emmet.

Rosalie s'apprêtait à le frapper mais Esmée fut plus rapide.

- Pas dans la maison!

- Oui, on a survécu à Alice, dis-je pour répondre à sa question. C'est plutôt elle qui ne nous a pas survécu.

- Faites moi penser de ne jamais refaire du shopping avec elles, souffla Alice. Elles n'ont presque rien acheté, mais ont tous essayé, sans exception. Elle sont pires que moi!

Les autres se mirent à rire de sa mine effarée.

- On pourra se revoir demain pour jouer au baseball! s'exclama soudain Emmet.

- Le baseball? demanda Éli.

- Tu vas voir, dit Edward.

- Que va dire Bella? demanda Esmée. Elles ont un souper de prévu.

- Exactement, un souper! Elles sont libres durant la journée! Alors? répondit Emmet, énervé.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, dis-je.

- Même chose pour moi, dit Éli. On va vous rejoindre où?

- Et bien… commença Alice.

- Imagine toi le lieu et le moyen de s'y rendre, ça va suffire, dis-je.

Je lus son esprit et, après les avoir salué et prit nos sacs, nous retournâmes chez Charlie, notre nouvelle maison.

**POV Jasper:**

Nous étions arrivés au terrain de baseball depuis quelques minutes et attendions désormais les deux filles. Moi, j'en attendais une plus que l'autre. J'y allais peut-être en affaire, direz-vous, mais j'ai l'impression que je dois la garder près de moi. J'ai besoin d'elle. Il y eu un coup de vent et je vis Éli se tenir devant Esmée.

- Salut! dit-elle en souriant.

- Où est Ali? demanda Alice.

- Ici!

**POV Alicia:**

- Ici! m'écriais-je en sortant de l'ombre d'Emmet.

Il sursauta et fit un bond de quatre mètres de hauteur, littéralement. Il mit sa main où devait se trouver son coeur et se le tapa trois fois. Je me mis à rire.

- J'adore ce moyen de transport! dis-je en continuant de rire.

Les autres se mirent à rire aussi et je sentis soudain le regard de Jasper derrière mon dos. Le seul à ne pas réagir. Pourtant, je n'y prêtais pas plus attention car Emmet se releva et se dirigea vers elle avec un air faussement menaçant sur le visage.

- Ali? demanda Edward.

- Oui?

- Cours.

- Pardon?

Je compris toute seule. Je me mis à courir alors qu'Emmet se jetait sur moi. Nous fîmes au moins quatre fois le tour du terrain avant qu'il ne me rattrape enfin. Il me fit trébucher et je roulais au sol. Il me sautait dessus mais je fis une roulade de côté. Résultat, il entra en collision avec… une pierre. Je revenais vers les autres, pas essoufflée pour deux sous. Emmet reviens quelques secondes après.

- T'es rapide, toi, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Je sais, je suis la meilleure, répondis-je en m'inclinant.

- Vantarde, s'exclama Éli en me tapant gentiment l'épaule.

- C'est une de mes nombreuses qualités, affirmais-je avec conviction.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Les autres se mirent à rire de plus bel. Sauf Jasper. Qui se contentait de me fixer. C'était dérangeant, à la fin. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de toujours rester à côté de lui. Pourtant, on ne s'était jamais adressé la parole. Éli coupa net mes pensées.

- Alors, comment on joue à **votre **baseball?

- On a gagné! affirmais-je.

- Ah, non, vous avez triché! répondit Emmet.

- Vous avez dis qu'on avait le droit d'utiliser nos dons! Tu as bien utiliser ta force, toi. Tu est le plus fort d'entre nous, dis-je.

- Oui mais c'est facile pour toi de gagner quand t'a pas à courir tout le terrain!

- C'est mon don, j'ai le droit.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- C'est pas croyable, de vrais gamins, commenta Esmée avec une touche de désespoir derrière moi.

- Mais c'est lui/elle qui a commencé! dis-je en même temps que lui.

Nous recommençâmes à nous chamailler alors qu'elle poussait un soupir d'exaspération. Edward, Carlisle, Éliane et Alice éclatèrent de rire alors que Rosalie effectuait un grand sourire. Quand à Jasper et bien, comme à son habitude, il ne réagit pas. C'était agaçant, à la longue. Nous arrivâmes ensuite à la villa et, après leur avoir dit au revoir, nous rentrâmes chez nous. C'était le temps d'aller au arrivâmes rapidement et nous nous changeâmes en vitesse. Bella était déjà prête et nous attendait dans la voiture. Nous allâmes ensuite dans la réserve des Quileutes, où un garçon à l'allure indienne et très bronzé, nous attendait. Bella sortit la première de la voiture.

- Bella, je suis content de te voir! s'exclama-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Il la serrait un peu trop, à mon gout. On avait vaguement entendu parler du problème Jacob/Bella/Edward et on s'était mise d'accord, Éli et moi, de mettre tout ça au clair. Comme il ne la lâchait pas et qu'on voyait bien que Bella était mal à l'aise, on sortit de la voiture, moi la première. Je m'avançais vers eux et me racler bruyamment la gorge. Jacob lâcha mon amie, qui me remercia du regard au passage, et s'avança vers moi. Il sembla renifler l'air, puis recula un peu.

- Elle sent le sang froid! s'exclama-t-il en se bouchant le nez.

- Et toi, tu pues le chien mouillé à des kilomètres à la ronde! répondis je du tact au tact.

Il se figea.

- Et ouais, je suis au courant, dis-je avec un sourire. Et si je sens le « sang froid » comme tu dis, c'est parce que j'ai passé tout l'avant midi à jouer au baseball avec les Cullen.

- Elle est au courant non seulement pour nous, dit-il en s'adressant à Bella, mais aussi pour eux? Pourquoi tu leur as dit?

- Elle n'a rien dit, s'écria Éli en sortant de la voiture. On a tout deviné et, si ça peut te consoler, on va te dire un secret, nous aussi.

Elle vint vers nous et s'arrêta devant lui.

- Éliane Swan, cousine de Bella, demi vampire, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Comme Ali, ici présente.

- Cousine de Bella et… demi vampire! Comment des suceurs de sang ont-ils pu entrer dans la réserve sans qu'on le sache?

- Et, oh, on est des **demis **vampires donc, on ne boit pas de sang. On mange de la nourriture humaine, comme tout le monde. Le sang, c'est dégoutant, dis-je en faisant une grimace.

Il parut étonné.

- Je crois qu'on devrait expliquer ça dans un endroit plus… secret, dit Bella.

- Excellente idée, répondit Éli. Une idée? demanda-t-elle ensuite à Jacob.

- Suivez moi, dit-il sans la lâcher des yeux.

Je me rendis soudain compte qu'il fixait Éli comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Soudain, une idée me passa par la tête. Non. Non, non, non. Je ne pus m'empêcher de « lire » leurs sentiments. J'avais raison.

**POV Éliane:**

Nous suivîmes Jacob, qui nous menait dans un lieu où on pourrait parler sans craindre que quelqu'un nous entende. Je le voyais parfois me jeter des coups d'oies qu'il voulait discret, mais je les voyais bien. Moi même ne pouvait m'empêcher de le contempler. Un sentiment nouveau s'installait en moi. Je voulais qu'il soit à mes côtés pour toujours. Je crois… je crois bien que je viens de trouver mon imprégné.


	3. Cahpitre 3

Chapitre 3:**Explications et premier jour d'école**

**POV Alicia:**

Oubliant ma découverte, j'entrais dans une maison à l'allure chaleureuse. Plusieurs garçons s'y trouvaient, ainsi qu'une jeune femme qui semblait dépassée par tout le raffuts qu'ils faisaient. Dès que nous entrâmes, ils se figèrent dans leurs activités. Nous nous retrouvâmes bien vite encerclés par une meute au grand complet.

- Ça va, vous pouvez vous asseoir, dit Jacob, très tendu.

Bien que méfiants, ils s'installèrent sur les divans.

- Bon, tout d'abord, je vous présente ma famille : Jared, Quil, Seth, Paul, Harry, Embry, Leah, Billy, Sam et Emily, nous expliqua-t-il en pointant chaque personne.

Je remarquais que la dernière avait la moitié du visage recousu. Probablement un accident avec l'un des loups. Elle fut aussi la seule à nous saluer, les autres ayant devinés notre nature.

- Tout le monde, vous connaissez Bella, ajouta l'indien alors que mon amie s'avançait.

Celle-ci eu droit à des salutations de têtes (tsé, quand on hoche la tête pour saluer quelqu'un) et elle leur répondit.

- Je vous présente aussi… commença Jacob.

- Hé, on est capable de se présenter toutes seules, tu sais, intervins-je, un peu agacée.

Il me lança un superbe regard noir et, tentant de désamorcer le conflit, Éli intervint.

- Je m'appelle Éliane Swan, je suis la cousine de Bella et voici ma meilleure amie, Alicia Darksilver.

- Aussi, nous sommes des Demis vampires alors pas besoin de nous montrer les crocs, on n'est pas vos ennemis, ajoutais-je.

Il y eu plusieurs exclamations différentes.

- Quoi ?

- Elle est au courant pour nous ?

- Qui sont-elles ?

- Des espionnes des Cullen, tu penses ?

- Elles me semblent sympathiques.

- Elles n'ont pas l'air méchantes.

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences !

- Si ça se trouve, elles vont utiliser un de leurs dons pour tous nous tuer !

- C'est quoi la différence entre des vampires et des Demis vampires ?

- Alicia… Darksilver ?

Dès que le vieil homme eu parlé, le bruit cessa. Tout le monde l'écoutait.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, soufflais-je doucement.

- Mais… attends une seconde…

- Billy !

Je lui sautais au coup, les larmes menaçant de couler. C'était une vieille connaissance de la famille mais nous avions coupé les ponts quand il s'est installé à Forks. J'étais si heureuse de le revoir ! Malheureusement, la meute crut que j'attaquais un des leurs alors ils se levèrent d'un bon. Pourtant, quand Billy leur fit signe de se rasseoir, ils lui obéirent.

- Bon sang que tu as vieillies, Ali, s'exclama-t-il à son tour.

Il me serra tellement fort que je crus mourir étouffée mais, ça, je m'en fichais, car j'avais retrouvé un membre de ma famille.

- Et Éli, je ne t'avais pas reconnue tout de suite, s'exclama-t-il ensuite. Vous avez tellement grandi !

Il la serra à son tour, et revint vers moi, sous les regards sidérés de la meute.

- Comment vont tes parents ? Et ton frère, Solal ?

Ma joie s'envola un peu.

- Je croyais que tu étais au courant, me désolais-je.

- Au courant de quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Mes parents… mes parents sont morts. Je suis la dernière représentante des Darksilver.

- Et ton frère ?

- Ce n'est plus mon frère depuis qu'il nous a transformé en vampires, Éli et moi, dis-je avec colère.

- Demis, vampires, me corrigea mon amie.

Il semblait un peu perdu, comme le reste des personnes présentent.

- On va tout expliquer, soupirais-je. Mais je ne veux pas d'interruptions.

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Alors, d'abord, je connais Billy depuis ma naissance. Il a toujours été le meilleur ami de mon père. Comme il était également ami avec le père de Bella, Charlie, j'ai pu rencontrer les deux autres et tout le monde commença à nous surnommer le Trio Swan. Puis, après, les parents de Bella, désolée, Isa, se sont séparés et on ne s'est plus revues pendant un long moment. Mon frère, Solal, a donc commencé à venir plus nous voir, moi et Éli. Quand il eu treize ans, il se mit à s'éloigner et disparaître la nuit. Il partait quelques jours, puis revenait. Je voyais qu'il avait changé, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas.

Le silence était toujours pesant.

- Puis, quand j'eus quinze ans, comme Éli, il est venu nous voir. Ça nous a étonné, il nous évitait habituellement. Il nous a proposé un pacte. Il nous a expliqué qu'il était devenu un vampire à part entière la nuit d'avant et il voulait qu'on le rejoigne. Au début, on ne le croyait pas. Pourtant, il nous montra ses pouvoirs et nous le crûmes. Éli savait pourtant que, pour être vampire, il fallait mourir et tuer pour survivre et, ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Malheureusement, moi, attirée par le pouvoir que ce statut d'immortelle pouvait me conférer, j'ai accepté. Cette nuit là fut la nuit de notre première dispute. Elle avait été violente, et j'étais finalement partie avec mon frère afin qu'il me transforme plus loin.

J'essuyais un larme.

- Quand il m'a mordu, je me suis mise à hurler de douleur. Il ne m'avait pas avertit que ça allait faire aussi mal et c'est seulement là que j'ai comprit l'ampleur de mon choix. J'ai voulu tout arrêter, mais il ne se stoppait pas. Il se fichait de moi, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était mon sang. Puis, Éli est arrivée. Elle nous avait suivie. Dérangé par sa présence, mon frère s'est relevé et l'a attaqué à son tour. Par on ne sait quel miracle, le soleil s'est levé et sa peau s'est mise à bruler au soleil. Il nous quitta, nous jurant de se venger.

J'avais mal rien qu'en évoquant ce souvenir, et tout le monde était suspendu à mes lèvres.

- Il était malheureusement trop tard pour moi. Le venin circulait et j'allais mourir à bout de mon sang. Puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'est condamnée mais elle a aspiré une partie du poison en moi. Étant humaine, elle ne put tout le drainer et elle mourut à ma suite, avant qu'on ne revienne à la vie. Nous étions désormais des Demis vampires, puisque la totalité du venin ne se trouvait pas en nous, seulement la moitié. Nous nous sommes habituées quelques temps à nos nouveaux pouvoirs et notre nouvelle existence, pour ensuite nous rendre compte que le sang ne nous servait à rien d'autre qu'à nous rendre malade. Nous prenions des animaux, bien entendu, mais nous trouvions cela dégoutant et j'avais mis trois jours à me remettre de la première fois.

Je me mis à rire à ce souvenir.

- Nous sommes donc allées dans un restaurant et, par chance, nous nous aperçûmes que les sang des humains nous dégoutait plus qu'il ne nous tentait. Nous n'avions donc aucun problème avec notre contrôle. La nourriture mortelle s'est mise à nous suffire amplement, ce qui nous permet de passer inaperçus parmi les humains. Deux jours après cette découverte, nous décidâmes de rentrer chez moi. Mes parents devaient être morts d'inquiétude et nous devions les avertir de la disparition de Solal. Pourtant, en arrivant, nous…

Je ne pus continuer et les larmes commencèrent à couler. Mes épaules tressautaient et Billy me serra fort dans ses bras. Éli continua.

- Quand nous sommes arrivées devant la maison des Darksilver, nous n'avons trouvé que des ruines fumantes. La maison avait brulée. Prudemment, nous sommes entrées à l'intérieur et ce qu'on a vu nous a glacé le sang. Il y avait les corps de ses parents, brulés vifs, couchés au sol. C'était vraiment effrayant. Dans la main de sa mère se trouvait un message. Je m'en souvins comme si c'était hier : **_Je vous avais avertis, j'ai eu ma vengeance. Vous êtes les prochaines sur ma liste, stupides mortelles._**

J'entendis un hoquet horrifié provenant d'Emily, et je pus voir Sam la serrer dans ses bras. Éli continua avec une voix d'automate.

- Il n'était pas encore au courant pour notre transformation. Quand Ali a vu le message, c'est là qu'elle a découvert son don. Elle peut contrôler les ombres. Elle était tellement triste et en colère que la ville entière s'est retrouvée plongée dans l'obscurité. J'ai réussi à la calmer après plusieurs minutes et nous partîmes finalement alerter les autorités pour l'incendie. La maison était très éloignée du reste de la ville alors personne ne s'en serait aperçue immédiatement. Après quoi, pendant un an, nous avons parcourues le monde, apprenant divers techniques de combat et de tactiques. Nous étions devenues imbattables.

J'étais calmée, et je décidais de continuer.

- Vint enfin l'heure de la vengeance, dis-je en reprenant la parole. Solal se trouvait apparemment en ville avec un groupe de vampires, et ils nous cherchaient. Nous décidâmes donc d'aller les voir. Solal fut surpris de voir qu'il avait réussi, puis nous proposa de le rejoindre. Il avait bien vu qu'on était puissantes. À cause de lui, j'avais perdue toute ma famille mis à part les Swan et il allait payer. Je me suis jetée sur lui, et la bataille commença. Je pris le dessus et me retrouvais finalement en position pour l'exterminer de la surface de cette terre. Seulement, je ne voulais pas devenir un monstre comme lui alors je décidais le chantage. Il m'a expliqué, en échange de sa misérable existence, que c'était les Volturis qui l'avaient engagé pour nous transformer et nous capturer. Il disait que nous avions quelque chose d'unique qui pourrait aider les Volturis pour un projet qui lui était inconnu. Je l'ai laissé s'enfuir avec ses hommes, alors qu'il promettait de revenir. Depuis ce temps, nous avons fui le groupe de recherche qu'il avait créé, les Traqueurs, et nous nous sommes mises à les tuer pour qu'ils ne reviennent pas. C'était eux, où nous. Nous avons choisies de survivre et j'ai juré que je ferais tout pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues des Volturis.

Voilà, le conte était terminé. Puis, Emily, se leva, s'avança vers moi, puis me serra dans ses bras.

- Tu n'es plus seule, maintenant.

Je répondis à son étreinte avec joie, puis invitait Éli à nous rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit. Leah nous rejoignit tout comme Billy. Seules les garçons restaient assis à nous regarder.

- Avez vous des questions ? demanda finalement Éli alors que j'effaçais les dernières traces de ma crise de larmes.

Paul leva la main.

- Est-ce que vous savez le pouvoir unique que vous possédez et que les Volturis recherchent tant ?

- Non, mentis-je.

Je ne pouvais pas leur expliquer tout de suite.

- Pourquoi être venu à Forks ? demanda Jared. Ça met tous les habitants en danger.

- Non car Forks est votre territoire et celui des Cullen, il leur est donc interdit d'y pénétrer où, du moins, faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Sinon, les Volturis se chargeront eux-mêmes de leur sort, ce qui risque de ne pas être beau à voir, répondit Éli.

- Les Traqueurs vous cherchent-ils encore ? posa Embry.

- Oui. D'ailleurs, nous les avons confrontés juste avant de venir à Forks. C'est eux qui nous ont inconsciemment parlé de cette ville, dis-je.

- Combien de temps restez-vous ici ? demanda Leah.

Ne vous méprenez pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'on parte. Elle voulait juste savoir combien de temps elle pourrait passer avec nous.

- Autant de temps qu'il faudra pour établir un plan afin de mettre fin à tout ça une bonne fois pour toutes, répondis-je.

- Est-ce qu'on peut vous faire confiance ? demanda sérieusement Quil, qui se reçut une claque derrière la tête.

- Oui. Nous sommes ici pour vivre normalement, non pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

- J'ai confiance en votre parole, déclara Sam, qui semblait être le chef de meute après Billy. Si vous êtes des amies de Billy, c'est que vous êtes dignes de confiance. Bienvenues chez les Quileutes !

Je me mis à papillonner des paupières afin de m'habituer à la clarté du matin. Je sentais une pression sur mon épaule s'enlever et je vis un visage familier au dessus du mien.

- Salut, dit Bella. Debout, c'est ton premier jour d'école!

- Rhaaa, non! gémissais-je en m'enfonçant la tête sous l'oreiller.

Bella me l'enleva et me poussa en bas de mon lit. Je me relevais, dépitée, puis m'enfermait dans la salle de bain. J'en sortis dix minutes plus tard, habillée comme il se doit pour faire bonne impression une première journée. Je pris rapidement mon déjeuner avec les deux autres et nous nous installâmes dans sa voiture.

- Alors, qui sont les gens à fréquenter et les personnes à éviter? demanda Éli.

- Ah non, je ne vous dirais rien! riposta Bella.

- Sympa, la cousine, railla Éli.

- Vous verrez par vous même, rigola la dite cousine. Ce ne serait pas amusant, sinon.

- Pff, soupirais-je. C'est pas juste.

- Je sais, la vie est injuste, fit Bella sur un ton dramatique.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et, quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes au lycée de Forks. Elle se gara et descendit rapidement. Nous rejoignîmes les Cullen, qui nous attendaient près de l'entrée. Je sentis alors tous les regards des personnes alentours se braquer sur nous. Déjà que leurs conversations étaient à notre propos, nous fixer n'aidait en rien à me décrisper. Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever une idée de la tête. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose de grave allait arriver dans très peu de temps.

- Combien de temps avant qu'on ne soit plus le centre d'intérêt du lycée en entier? demandais-je en essayant de me cacher derrière le groupe.

Je détectais être le centre d'attention d'autant de personnes.

- Tu n'as même pas rencontré le dixième des élèves et tu veux déjà disparaitre? se moqua Emmet.

- Je déteste être le centre d'attention quand il y a autant de monde, dis-je.

- Tu vas t'y habituer, ne t'inquiète pas, affirma Alice en se plaçant près de moi. En plus, le fait que vous soyez avec nous n'aide pas les choses, puisqu'on nous surnomme « les intouchables Cullen ». Nous sommes un peu une légende, ici, alors ceux qui réussissent à nous approcher deviennent des légendes à leur tour.

- Super, dis-je d'une voix morne.

- Bonjours, je m'appelle Angela et j'ai comme mission de faire visiter le lycée aux deux nouvelles. Aussi, j'ai leur emploie du temps, dit une fille à l'air sympathique en arrivant près de nous.

- Et bien, à tout à l'heure, alors, dis-je aux Cullen en la suivant, Éli sur les talons.

Elle nous fit visiter tout le campus, puis on s'arrêta à la bibliothèque. Mon endroit préféré, sans aucun doute. Elle nous fit asseoir à une table, et nous ira dans les yeux.

- Alors? demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien, le lycée à l'air… commença Éli.

- Non, je parle des Cullen! Comment les avez-vous connus?

- Et bien, je suis la cousine de Bella. Elle nous a présenté et nous sommes devenues très proches avec eux, répondit mon amie.

- Je vois. En tout cas, voici vos emplois du temps et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez un problème!

- Merci beaucoup, dis-je en prenant le dépliant. À bientôt!

Elle quitta la bibliothèque. Je lus mon emploie du temps et remarquais que j'étais avec Éli dans tous les cours, sauf ceux d'histoire, où je me trouvais avec Jasper. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je lui demande ce que j'avais manqué. La cloche sonna, signifiant l'heure du diner. Tant mieux, j'avas faim. Je me dirigeais donc avec Éli à la cafétéria et nous nous mîmes dans la file. Éli était déjà partie s'asseoir avec les Cullen et Bella. J'allais d'ailleurs les rejoindre quand un jeune blond plutôt costaud, sûrement dans l'équipe de foot, et qui me dépassait d'une tête, me bloqua le passage. Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds, puis fit un sourire en coin qu'il croyait séduisant.

- Pas mal, dit-il. Theodore Rastwood (personnage inventé par la folie de l'auteur étant donné qu'elle aime bien Mike Newton), enchanté de te rencontrer.

- Alicia Darksilver, le plaisir n'est pas partagé. Maintenant, laisse moi passer.

- T'es une tigresse toi, t'as du caractère. J'aime bien ça. Ça te dirait une sortie, une soirée en tête à tête et…

- Moi ? Avec un Don Juan comme toi ? Tu te fiches de moi, là ? Non mais sérieux, je suis pas une connasse avec laquelle tu peux t'amuser quand tu veux ! Maintenant, laisse moi passer.

Il ne bougeait pas, sidéré par mes propos. Une fille qui ne s'intéressait pas a lui ? Impossible !

- J'ai dit : Bouge toi de mon chemin, dis-je d'une voix froide en détachant chaque syllabe.

Encore sous le choc, il se poussa, et je pus enfin aller m'asseoir avec les autres. C'est seulement quand je m'assis que je me rendis compte que tout le monde avait assisté à l'échange que je venais d'avoir. D'ailleurs, quand ils virent les deux nouvelles à la table des Cullen, les rumeurs commencèrent mais bon, je m'en fichais royalement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Alice avec un sourire espiègle.

- Tu as très bien vu et entendu, Alice, soupirais-je, blasée. Comme vous tous, d'ailleurs, ainsi que plus de la moitié de l'école. Il m'a flirté, je l'ai rembarré, c'est tout. Au fait, Éli, retient ça : Théodore Rastwood, à mettre sur la liste des gens à ne pas fréquenter.

Elle se mit à rire, tout comme Bella. Les autres faisaient des sourires discrets, amusés pas ma situation. Moi, j'étais désespérée, ce qui les amusa encore plus. Je tournais la tête, agacée, et rencontrais un regard froid et dur. Un regard qui me fit froid dans le dos. Et je le reconnus. Il me fit un clin d'œil et, l'instant d'après, il disparut.

- Ali ? Ali ? Allo, la terre appelle Alicia, dit Éliane dans mon dos.

Elle n'avait rien remarqué.

- Ça v, tu es toute pâle ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui oui, je suis encore un peu fatiguée.

Seuls Éli et Jasper ne me croyaient pas. La première parce que c'était ma meilleure amie et le deuxième parce qu'il était empathe. Stupide empathe qui ressent mon stress !

**Alors, qui est la mystérieuse personne? Donnez moi vos réponses, j'ai hâte de savoir vos pensées! Aussi, on comprends un peu mieux l'histoire, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant, encor etent de mystères règnent autour d'Éli et Ali... REVIEWS! **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Perte **

Après le diner, nous allâmes en cour. J'avais histoire. J'interceptais donc Jasper avant qu'il ne sorte de la cafétéria.

- Jasper, attend !

Il se retourna vers moi, l'air blasé. Je l'ennuyais donc à ce point ? En tout cas, j'éloignais cette pensée et revenais au point important.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer où se trouve le local d'histoire ? J'ai cours avec toi.

Il hocha la tête en continuant de me fixer, et me fis signe de le suivre. Il était muet, ou quoi ? Sans un mot de plus, je le suivis et nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte.

- C'est ici, dit-il soudain d'une voix chaude et grave, avec un léger accent texan.

- Oh mon dieu, il parle ! me moquais-je. A force de continuellement me fixer sans rien dire, je croyais que tu étais muet ! C'était vraiment dérangeant.

Il parut surpris, puis effectua un sourire en coin.

- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir me racheter, répondit-il d'un ton amusé. Après vous, Darling.

- Darling ? dis-je en retenant mon rire. Mais c'est un bon début. Merci, mon cher.

J'effectuais une révérence et il éclata, pour la première fois, d'un rire franc. Ce rire sonnait tellement bien ! Mais bon, il nous restait le cours d'histoire, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. J'allais m'asseoir derrière, avec lui, et il me tira la chaise.

- Pas besoin de faire autant de cérémonies, dis-je avec un sourire. Je ne suis pas le genre de gamine qui aime que son mec tire sa chaise. J'aime bien ton côté gentlemen, mais il ne faut pas pousser non plus.

Il me sourit à son tour. Dieu qu'il était beau ! Le cours commença et je le vis me lancer des coups d'œil discrets. Du moins, qu'il voulait discret. À part ça, le cours se passa très bien mais je dus, bien évidemment, demander à Jasper ce que j'avais manqué. L'année venait de commencer alors il n'y avait pas grand chose. Après ça, le professeur demanda à nouveau le silence, qui s'était effacé lorsque j'avais rejoint Jasper.

- Très bien. Chers élèves, vous devrez faire un travail en équipe de deux et me le remettre dans deux semaines. Tutute, ne vous emballez pas trop vite, c'est moi qui fait les équipes.

On entendit plusieurs soupirs et protestations. Il se mit à piger des noms au hasard et tomba finalement sur moi.

- Alicia Darksilver et…

Je stressais.

- Et Theodore Rastwood.

Je jurait comme je n'avais encore jamais juré (dans ma tête, bien entendue), et mon compagnon de mésaventure que je détestais tant me rejoignis. Jasper me lança un regard mi- amusé, mi- désolé, alors qu'une jeune fille à la longue chevelure blonde me fixait d'un regard meurtrier. Pourtant, quand le prof la nomma pour être avec Jasper, elle eu un sourire sadique-machiavélique-démoniaque-fille de… ok, ok, je vais m'arrêter là. Elle s'appelait Lauren Mallory, si j'ai bien compris. Et bien, ma chère Lauren, je sens qu'on va pas être copines, toi et moi. Puis, le projet commença. Nous avions pigé… la torture au Moyen Âge. Oh, je sens que j'allais bien m'amuser avec ce sujet, malgré mon imbécile de partenaire. En plus, il fallait inventer un moyen de torture.

- Professeur, est-ce qu'on a le droit de tester devant les élèves le moyen de torture sur notre partenaire ? demandais-je avec un moue innocente.

Il me regarda, amusé, étonné, perplexe et sévère en même temps. Pourtant, l'amusement passait avant tout.

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, malheureusement. Pourquoi, votre partenaire ne vous plait pas ?

- Et bien, disons que, comme je suis nouvelle, je préfère m'habituer à l'endroit avec quelqu'un que je connais, vous comprenez ? En plus, notre première rencontre, dis-je en désignant Rastwood du menton, alors qu'il regardait dehors sans nous prêter attention, ne s'est pas très bien déroulée.

- Je comprends parfaitement. Je vous ai vu arriver avec les Cullen, ce matin. Vous n'avez qu'à vous placer avec Mr Hale et Miss Mallory sera avec Mr Rastwood.

- C'est parfait, monsieur. Merci beaucoup !

Il me sourit, et informa les autres de changement. Quand Theodore appris le nom de sa nouvelle collègue, il afficha une moue désespérée. Apparemment, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. C'était peut être pour ça que Lauren me lançait un regard meurtrier depuis tout à l'heure. Elle était jalouse. Je vis une lueur de joie passer dans ses yeux quand elle sut qu'elle était avec lui, mais elle était surtout en colère car, de cette manière, elle perdait une chance d'avoir Jasper. Pff, comme si elle avait une chance de l'avoir ! Mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre. Quand je m'assis près de Jasper, il me lança un sourire éclatant. La cloche sonna alors que je m'installais. Tant pis. Nous quittâmes la salle de cours et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le stationnement. Cette journée était raccourcie étant donnée une réunion des professeurs. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas d'autres devoirs que de travailler avec Jasper, ce qui me plaisait énormément. Je m'arrêtais à ma case et il m'aida à porter mes affaires. Nous nous mîmes à parler comme de vieux amis et quand les autres nous virent arriver en papotant joyeusement, ils s'interrogèrent. Puis, il déposa mes affaires dans la voiture de Bella et nous nous dîmes au revoir. Ils prirent leur propre voiture et nous les suivîmes jusqu'à la villa.

**POV Jasper :**

Quand elle m'avait fait sa remarque, en début de cours, j'étais réellement étonné, avant de me rendre compte que j'avais effectivement été désagréable avec elle, bien qu'inconsciemment. Je décidais de ma racheter. Quand je l'ai surnommé Darling, elle s'est mise à rire. Un rire cristallin, doux et mélodieux à mes oreilles. Quand elle embarqua dans mon jeu, j'éclatais de rire à mon tour. Un vrai rire, un rire que je n'avais pas eu depuis plus d'un siècle. C'était vraiment libérateur. Après tout ça, le cours se passa normalement. Je lui dis tout ce qu'elle avait manqué et le professeur fis des équipes pour une présentation qui aurait lieu deux semaines plus tard. Elle se retrouva avec Rastwood. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une colère sourde monta en moi. Si il lui faisait quoi que ce soi, il allait le regretter. J'entendis mon nom et découvrit avec horreur que ma partenaire était l'imbécile de Lauren Mallory. Elle essayait de se rapprocher de moi en cours mais je la repoussai tout le temps. Je la trouvais trop superficielle. Et stupide. Et sal… je m'arrête là. Je vis alors le visage désespéré de Ali quand elle vit son partenaire se diriger vers elle et je lui lançais un regard mi- amusé, mi- désolé.

- Alors Jasper, me dit alors Lauren, me tirant de mes pensées. Tu es occupé, ce soir ?

- Non, répondis-je, blasé.

- Alors ça te dirait d'aller souper avec moi ?

- Non, dis-je, catégorique.

- Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle.

- Parce que même un chien vaut mieux que toi.

Je savais que j'avais été dur sur ce coup là mais je n'en pouvais plus. Elle me fixait, étonnée, alors que le professeur s'avançait vers nous.

- Jasper, Lauren, vous changez de coéquipiers. Mr Hale, Miss Darksilver sera votre partenaire et Mr Rastwood sera avec vous, Miss Mallory.

Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit tellement grand que je croyais qu'elle était décrochée. Elle changea de place tel un automate et Alicia vint prendre sa place. Elle me sourit, et je compris que tout était grâce à elle.

- En tout cas, merci ! Dis-je. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette imbécile.

- Je te comprends parfaitement, répondit-elle. Un seul regard avec elle et j'ai compris qu'elle me détestait. Elle est jalouse, vois-tu, alors elle fera tout pour me rendre la vie impossible durant l'année. Autant faire le premier pas, dans ce cas.

J'éclatais à nouveau de rire devant ce raisonnement pour le moins… original. La cloche sonna et nous quittâmes le cours. Je l'aidais à porter ses affaires jusqu'au stationnement, où les autres nous attendaient. Ils semblaient étonnés de nous voir parler ensemble. Je déposais ses affaires dans la voiture de Bella, et nous partîmes pour la villa, eux derrière nous. Je sentais le regard insistant des autres sur moi, alors je décidais à m'expliquer.

- Je crois qu'Alicia est mon âmes sœur.

- Je le savais ! s'écria Alice en avant.

- On devait tout de même s'y attendre. On a tous vu comment tu la regardais et ça commençait à être énervant de te voir tourner autour d'elle sans jamais lui adresser la parole, ajouta Edward.

- Moi je l'aime bien, dit Emmett.

- Normal, c'est la seule qui est capable de te répondre, soupira Rosalie. Mais moi aussi, je l'aime bien. Elle a du caractère, et j'aime ça. Ça va pouvoir remettre un peu d'ordre quand des gamins comme vous font des bêtises.

- Hey ! s'insurgea Emmett, ayant très bien compris qu'elle le visait lui en particulier.

Je me mis à rire, ce qui surprenais les autres. Je n'avais jamais ris devant eux, du moins, pas aussi librement. Puis, ils se joignirent à moi, heureux. Carlisle et Esmée allaient être contents, c'était certain. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ressente quelque chose pour moi le plus vite possible.

**POV Alicia :**

Nous arrivâmes à la maison des Cullen quand ceux-ci sortirent de leur voiture. Nous les rejoignîmes et, arrivée à la porte, Jasper me rejoignit.

- Après vous, Darling, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Merci beaucoup, mon cher, répliquais-je en m'inclinant légèrement avant d'entrer.

Je m'installais confortablement dans un fauteuil, Éliane et Alice à côté de moi, tandis que les autres se lançaient des regards pleins de sous-entendus. Ils avaient sans doute remarqué notre petit jeu. Pourtant, aucun ne fit de remarque à ce propos. Du moins, personne sauf Emmett, bien évidemment.

- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? répondis-je innocemment.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles, dit-il.

- Oh, ce n'est qu'une blague entre nous, répondit alors Jasper.

- Entre vous ? saisi-t-il.

- Emmett, ça suffit, dit Esmée d'une voix douce, mais autoritaire.

- Mais maman…

Ils commencèrent à débattre du sujet tendis que je sentis une odeur familière. Trop, familière. Mais impossible, il ne pouvait pas être ici. Je sautais sur mes pieds et me précipitais vers la fenêtre. L'instant d'après, j'étais en train de courir à travers la forêt, espérant fortement me tromper.

**POV Éliane :**

J'avais vue Alicia se perdre dans ses pensées mais, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se tendit et bondit sur ses pieds. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, après quoi elle disparut. Jasper avait réagit en même temps qu'elle.

- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il, semblant inquiet.

- Je n'en sais rien, elle…

Je fus coupée par la voix d'Ali dans ma tête.

- Oh, non…

Je sortis à mon tour. Je savais que les autres allaient me suivre et poser les questions après.

**POV Alicia :**

J'arrivais dans l'immense clairière qui servait de terrain de baseball aux Cullen. Et il s'y trouvait.

- Solal ! Rageais-je. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas le droit, ce territoire appartient aux Cullen et aux Quileutes !

- Mais je venais seulement prendre de tes nouvelles, chère sœur, dit-il avec une moue faussement indignée.

Mais voyant que je ne me laissais pas prendre par son petit jeu, il flancha.

- Je voulais que tu puisse voir Aurélys une dernière fois.

Pardon ? Avais-je bien entendu ? J'envoyais un seul mot dans l'esprit d'Éli, espérant qu'elle arriverait vite.

- Vois-tu, poursuivit-il, je l'ai retrouvé il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Il claqua des doigts et deux autres vampires arrivèrent, retenant fermement Aurélys. Elle se débattait comme un diable mais, quand elle me vit, je pus voir un grand soulagement dans son visage.

- Alicia ! s'écria la petite de sept ans maintenant.

- Elle était dans un orphelinat quand je l'ai trouvé. Quand elle a vu ce que je suis devenu, par contre, elle nous a vraiment causé des problèmes.

Les vampires relâchèrent Aurélys, qui se précipita dans mes bras à vitesse humaine. Je vis alors Éliane arriver près de moi, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise.

- Aurélys ?

- Éliane !

Nous étions toutes les trois serrées l'une contre l'autre, heureuses de se retrouver. Les Cullen arrivèrent entre-temps. Je me levais ensuit, Aurélys accrochée à ma jambe.

- Comme c'est touchant, dit mon frère. Mais ça ne durera pas. Allez-y.

Aussitôt, cinq autres vampires arrivèrent.

- Aurélys, quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne me lâches pas, dis-je.

Pour me signifier qu'elle avait compris, elle me serra encore plus fort. Peu après, sept vampires nous tombèrent dessus, bientôt suivis de six autres. Les Cullen nous défendaient, et je ne les remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Éliane et moi nous battions aussi, mais moins qu'eux étant donné qu'Aurélys s'accrochait à moi. Bien vite, tous les vampires au service de mon frère furent tué, et un bûcher fut allumé. Tous les membres y brulèrent.

- Oh, quel dommage, dit-il en faisant une moue. Vous avez brisé tous mes jouets. Enfin, tous sauf deux.

Soudain, un de ses serviteurs arriva près de lui.

- Deux ? souligna Emmett, incertain d'avoir bien compris.

Je ne compris que lorsqu'il fut trop tard. Le deuxième suceur de sang arriva derrière nous, pris Aurélys au passage et la ramena auprès de mon frère, qui l'obligea à se mettre debout, devant lui.

- Solal ! Relâcha-là ! Criais-je alors que les Cullen sursautaient.

Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas encore compris à qui ils avaient affaire.

- À tes souhaits, dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Et il lui tordit le cou dans d'horribles craquements d'os. Le petit corps tomba au sol, sans vie. Nous ne pouvions même pas la transformer, il était trop tard pour ça. Il aurait fallut qu'elle respire encore un peu.

- NON ! hurlais-je en me précipitant sur lui.

Il s'enfuit ensuite en courant, suivis de ses sbires et d'un rire démoniaque qui résonnait encore dans toute la clairière. Je m'approchais en tremblant du corps d'Aurélys, que Rosalie tenait avec tristesse. Je lui fermais ensuite les yeux, et une vague de colère et de haine me submergea, encore pire que lorsque j'avais découvert la mort de mes parents.

**POV Externe :**

Le vent se leva d'un coup alors qu'Alicia tremblait de rage. Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues et ses cheveux se mirent à voler. Elle s'éleva à cinq centimètres du sol et le vent se transforma rapidement en une tornade presque impénétrable. Elle était entourée de cette barrière et personne ne pouvait la rejoindre sans se faire projeter. La tornade devint noire et, rapidement, plus personne ne pus la voir à l'intérieur. Il commença à pleuvoir énormément, les coups de tonnerre se faisaient violents et les éclairs se mirent à tomber très, très proche d'eux.

**POV Éliane :**

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une crise pareille. C'était effrayant et impressionnant à la fois. Emmett tenta d'entrer la rejoindre, mais fut projeter plus loin, tout comme Edward, Alice, Esmée et Carlisle. Rosalie tenait encore le corps d'Aurélys dans ses bras. J'essayais à mon tour mais fut rejetée moi aussi, dans les bras d'Emmett, qui retomba par terre. Alors que je me relevais, je pus voir Jasper entrer. On voyait mal mais je pouvais l'apercevoir prendre la main d'Alicia et lui parler. Elle ne répondait rien, ses yeux perdus dans le vide, mais je savais qu'elle l'entendait car, lentement, elle redescendit au sol, la tempête de calma pour finalement disparaître et la tornade se dissipa. Forks avait retrouvé un semblant de calme. Elle chancela un peu avant de s'effondrer de tristesse et de fatigue dans les bras de Jasper. Il la souleva sans difficultés et nous repartîmes tous à la villa, où Bella nous attendait avec inquiétude. Moi même, je pleurais la mort d'une enfant si douce et si généreuse, mais je me contrôlais. Solal avait sûrement prévu le coup et espérait sans doute qu'elle détruirait les Cullen. De cette manière, il aurait pu venir nous chercher sans problèmes. Sale chien ! Nous entrâmes ensuite nous asseoir et, dès que Bella nous entendis rentrer, elle descendit les escaliers en trombes, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Edward la prit dans ses bras. Moi, je versais quelques larmes. Les véritables vampires, incapables d'afficher leurs émotions, étaient tout de même assaillis pas un tristesse et un incompréhension palpable. Jasper partit porter Ali dans une chambre, et il descendit nous rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda enfin ma cousine.

- Solal est à Forks. Il n'a pas le droit de s'en prendre à nous, puisque nous sommes sous la protection des Cullen, mais il peut tout de même traverser le territoire. Quand nous sommes arrivés au terrain de baseball à la suite d'Ali, nous avons pus la voir serrer Aurélys dans ses bras.

- Aurélys ? hoqueta-t-elle. Je veux la voir !

- Nous avons combattus contre se serviteurs, la coupais-je, les larme menaçant de refaire surface. Mais, à la fin, l'un de ses sbires s'est emparé d'Aurélys et l'a donné à Solal. Ali lui a ordonné de la libérer, et il l'a tué. Il a simplement tordu le cou d'Aurélys, et tout était finis.

Elle se mit à pleurer contre Edward, qui la serrait dans ses bras, essayant de la réconforter.

- Ali a perdu le contrôle, mais je soupçonne Solal d'avoir tout prévu d'avance. Il espérait sans doute qu'elle vous détruise dans sa colère, dis-je aux Cullen, pour ensuite venir nous chercher sans problèmes, mais Jasper a réussi à la calmer et elle s'est évanouie dans ses bras.

Il y eu un long silence, entrecoupé des sanglots de Bella.

- Qui étai-ce ? demanda doucement Carlisle.

- Pardon ?

- Qui était cette Aurélys ? demanda-t-il plus clairement.

- C'était ma sœur.

Je levais les yeux vers celle qui avait parlé et je pus voir Alicia, debout dans les escaliers, les larmes roulant encore.

- Le chien à tuer ma sœur sous mes yeux, ajouta-t-elle. Si j'étais partis à sa recherche, je l'aurais retrouvé, elle ne serait pas morte !

Je vis alors Jasper se lever et la prendre dans ses bras, lui envoyant des ondes de calme. Cette soirée fut ensuite d'un silence respectueux pour son deuil, puis nous dûmes rentrer chez Charlie. Nous rentrâmes dans la maison sans un mot. Quand Charlie nous vis rentrer, il s'approcha. Alicia se précipita dans notre chambre, et je la suivis. Je pus seulement entendre Bella expliquer à son père, avant de fermer la porte.

- C'est Aurélys. Solal l'a tué sous les yeux d'Ali et d'Éliane.

Je l'entendis alors pleurer de plus bel. Et je m'endormis pour une nuit sans doute peuplée de cauchemars. Mais en moins pire que celle d'Ali.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle ennemie et surprise**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin avec d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, et je me rendis compte qu'Alicia était déjà en bas. Je les rejoignis donc et ce que je vis me fendis le cœur. Ali, le regard vide, le visage sans émotions. Je décidais de vérifier mon hypothèse, qui venait de surgir dans mon esprit.

- Hey, Ali, tu sais que même un zombi serait plus beau que toi ? dis-je en tentant de sourire.

Mais elle ne me lança même pas un regard, se contentant de manger du bout des lèvres ses céréales.

- Ali, je te parles ! dis-je encore.

Mais elle ne réagit toujours pas. J'avais raison, malheureusement. Elle avait craqué, cette dernière épreuve avait eu raison d'elle. Elle sombrait dans la dépression. Quand Bella arriva, je lui demandais d'Essayer quelque chose. Durant toute la matinée, nous tentâmes de la faire réagir mais, même Charlie n'y parvint pas. Nous allâmes donc à l'école, l'esprit tourmenté par le mal qui rongeait Alicia. Tous les Cullen s'essayèrent, nous lui envoyâmes même Rastwood, mais elle ne fit rien, se contentant de de le contourner et poursuivre son chemin. Si elle ne rembarrait même plus Rastwood, c'est que c'était pire que ce que je craignais. Elle resta dans cet état pendant au moins trois semaines, voir plus. Elle faisait ses devoirs, mais ne répondait à personnes, évitait tout le monde, et sautait assez souvent les diners. Elle avait maigris, les cernes sous ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus grosses et son regard devenait de plus en plus vide d'expressions. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire.

**POV Jasper :**

C'était assez. Alicia s'était brisée depuis cette épreuve, elle n'était plus la même. Nous avions essayé la douceur, les menaces de morts et tout le reste, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Aujourd'hui, au moins trois semaines plus tard, je décidais de faire changer ça. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers le cours d'histoire, je la tirais vers le stationnement. Elle me suivit sans un mot, sans un geste. La voir ainsi ne détruisait de l'intérieur et j'avais peur qu'elle ne finisse par faire une bêtise. Bien que je sache qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir, je me doutais qu'elle finirait pas se faire souffrir inutilement. Je m'arrêtais prêt de notre voiture et lui pris les épaules.

- Alicia, il faut que tu cesse.

Rien.

- Alicia ! Réagis, bon sang ! Où est passée l'Alicia qui se montrait forte en toute circonstance ? Où est passé l'Alicia qui soutenait les autres ? Nous essayons tous de t'aider mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire si toi, tu ne fais pas d'efforts ! S'il ta plait, Ali, redevint comme avant. Je sais que c'est dur, je sais que tu as craqué, mais reprends toi, non d'un chien !

Et, pour la première fois depuis presque un moi, elle réagit. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, mes fixa quelques secondes, et me serra dans ses bras. Après quoi, toujours sans un mot, elle repartit vers notre cours. Elle n'avait peut être rien dit, mais c'était tout de même un bon début.

**POV Alicia :**

Jasper m'avait vraiment secoué pour que je réagisse. Et c'est ce que j'avais fait. Mais j'étais encore faible, je ne pourrais pas le refaire tout de suite. Je devais être tellement pathétique ! Mais m'enlevé un espoir juste après me l'avoir donné m'a tué de l'intérieur. Je savais qu'en ne faisant rien et en me laissant mourir à petit feu, je peinais les autres, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je ne savais même pas si je pourrais me relever un jour. La journée s'acheva, et nous repartîmes à la maison. Je mangeais très peu au souper, comme d'habitude, puis allait me coucher tôt. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais très fatiguée tout d'un coup. Dès que je posais ma tête sur l'oreiller, je m'endormis.

- Alicia, ouvre les yeux…

Impossible ! C'était la voix d'Aurélys. J'ouvrais donc les yeux et me retrouvais dans une pièce entièrement blanche. Tout ce que je distinguais, c'était la silhouette de ma sœur qui se rapprochais de plus en plus. Plus heureuse que tout, je la serrai dans mes bras. Seulement, elle se recula.

- Alicia, qu'as-tu fais ? demanda-t-elle avec tristesse.

- Je sais, j'aurais dû te sauver mais…

- Non ! Je suis morte, et tu n'y pouvais rien. Je te demande ce que tu as fais de toi ! Regarde ce que tu es devenue ! Je t'en supplie, reprends toi !

- J'en suis incapable, la douleur est tellement présente, répondis-je en tombant à genoux.

- Tes amis s'inquiètent. Ta famille s'inquiète. Tu dois le faire pour eux, pour moi !

- Très… très bien.

- Promets le moi !

- Je le promets.

Elle me sourit doucement et commença à s'effacer.

- Non, ne pars pas, je t'en supplie ! dis-je en la serrant à nouveau.

- On ne se reverra sans doute jamais, mais sache que je serais fière de toi, quoi qu'il advienne, me dit-elle. Je t'aime, grande sœur, et je veillerais toujours sur toi.

- Je t'aime, petite sœur, soufflais-je alors qu'elle disparaissait entièrement.

Je me réveillais d'un coup. Il était dix heures du matin. Les filles m'avaient sans doute laissé dormir puisque les cours étaient déjà commencés. Je voulais fondre en larmes à nouveau, mais je me retins. J'avais promis. Et j'allais tenir cette promesse.

**POV Éliane :**

Nous avions décidé de la laisser dormir ce matin là. Elle semblait si fatiguée, si fragile ! Je décidais de ne plus y penser. Nous étions en train de nous installer à notre table quand le silence se fit, et je pus la voir marcher vers nous, le dos droit et la tête haute. Ses cernes avaient disparus et ses yeux avaient repris une étincelle de vie. Elle s'assit avec nous et nous regarda sérieusement.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle en baissant le regard. Je n'aurais jamais dû agir comme je l'ai fait.

- C'est tout à fait normal, la consola Alice en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis heureuse que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous.

Elle lui sourit, heureuse à son tour, et tout redevint comme avant.

- Et si jamais vous m'envoyez à nouveau Rastwood, dit-elle soudain, celui qui a eu l'idée est mort. Et mon petit doigt me dit qu'il s'agit d'Emmett.

Il effectua un grand sourire et prit un air désolé.

- On a dû employer les grands moyens, s'excusa-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait redevenir comme avant ?

Il se reçut une claque derrière la tête, gracieuseté de Rosalie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rosalie, c'est correct, dis-je. En fait, Aurélys m'est apparue en rêve et m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur mon comportement et ce que j'étais devenue. C'est aussi en partie grâce à Jasper, qui a réussit à me faire réagir hier.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Edward. Il ne s'en est pas vanté, pourtant.

- Tu me connais, je déteste me vanter, répondit le concerné avec un sourire.

La cloche sonna. J'avais histoire. J'en ai souvent, direz vous, mais c'est parce que j'ai choisis d'avoir un peu plus de cette matière. Mais bon, en s'en fout un peu. Alors que je me dirigeais avec Jasper vers le cours, Lauren nous coupa la route.

- Alicia, je peux te parler une seconde ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton mielleux.

- Bien sûr, dis-je en me doutant de ce qui allait se passer. Ne m'attends pas, Jasper.

Il me sourit, me déposa un baiser sur le front, sûrement pour faire rager Lauren (et ça marche) et il nous quitta. Elle s'approcha de moi avec un air qui se voulait menaçant collé dans sa face de bi… je ne continuerais pas.

- Écoute moi bien, Darksilver, Jasper est à moi. J'ai pris ces cours d'histoire débiles pour me rapprocher de lui et ce n'est pas toi qui se mettra entre nous pour détruire notre histoire !

- Masi quelle histoire ? Il n'y a aucun nous qui tienne ! Et entre toi et Jasper, il n'y a qu'une chose, un mur. Et ce mur, c'est effectivement moi alors si tu t'approche trop, tu vas rentrer de plein fouet dans ce mur, qui te donnera un visage tellement déformé que même un chien ne voudrait pas de toi alors maintenant, tu vas te pousser de mon chemin et ne plus tenter de m'intimider car, crois moi, c'est toi qui le regretteras en fin de compte.

Elle semblait choquée de mes paroles, et j'e profitais pour rejoindre Jasper, qui effectuais un sourire amusé.

- Je vois que tu t'es défoulée, me dit-il.

- Ho oui, ça fais du bien ! affirmais-je avec ardeur.

Il éclata de rire et nous entrâmes. À la fin de la journée (le cours avait pris deux périodes), nous rejoignîmes les autres aux voitures. Je riais d'une des mésaventure de Jasper quand nous arrivâmes près d'eux. Ils semblaient heureux de me voir de nouveau « en vie ». D'ailleurs, Emmett se jeta sur moi et me fis tourner tellement vite que je peinais à tenir sur mes jambes, après. D'ailleurs, je m'effondrais par terre en riant, incapable de rester debout tellement ça tournait vite autour de moi. Éliane m'aida à tenir debout et m'aida à m'asseoir dans la voiture. Après quoi, nous partîmes chez nous. Étant donné que nous avions beaucoup de devoirs, nous préférâmes ne pas aller chez les Cullen.

**_Le lendemain :_**

Nous arrivâmes le lendemain matin et, alors que je rentrais avec les autres dans le lycée, je pus voir tout le monde nous fixer avec dégouts pour certains et, pour d'autres, avec curiosité. Il c'était passé quelque chose, c'était certain.

- Dites, pourquoi tout le monde chuchote sur notre passage ? demandais-je.

- Une nouvelle rumeur, gracieuseté de Lauren, marmonna Bella entre ses dents. Elle a fait croire à tout le monde que tu as couché avec Rastwood, avant de le balancer dehors, lui disant en même temps qu'il n'avait été qu'un jouet. Et aussi, Rastwood dit la même chose alors…

- La salop…

- Ali, me coupa Éliane.

- Mais quoi, t'as vu la rumeur qu'elle a partit ? Tu vas voir, ma vengeance sera terrible !

Les autres se mirent à rire, ne me croyant qu'à moitié. Seules Éliane et Bella riaient pour autre chose car elles savaient que j'en étais capable. Soudain, Alice se figea. Elle avait une vision. Edward fronça les sourcils en suivant la vision et Jasper… Jasper lui prit les mains. Ne vous y trompez pas, je parlais des mains d'Alice, pas de celles d'Edward. Cette vision me fit un peu mal. Alice et Jasper avaient l'air de bien s'aimer. Mais qui étais-je pour juger un si beau couple ? La vision d'Alice s'estompa, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées.

- Il faut faire évacuer les élèves au plus vite, dit-elle, paniquée. Victoria arrive !

- Victoria ? demandais-je.

- Tu te souviens de la rousse psychopathe avec un besoin de vengeance obsessionnel et qui a l'irrépressible envie de me tuer ? me demanda Bella. Et bien c'est elle, Victoria.

Ah, super ! Mais je n'allais pas laisser Bella se faire tuer, pas elle. Prise d'une volonté renouvelée, je partis d'un pas raide jusqu'au mur d'en face et, sans plus de façons, je baissais le levier d'alarme d'incendie. Aussitôt, un sirène s'alluma et tous les élèves, ne m'ayant pas vu agir, se mirent à paniquer. Ils sortirent en trombe et, en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, le stationnement s'était vidé de toutes les voitures des élèves et professeurs, tout comme l'école d'ailleurs.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Alice. Je n'y aurais pas pensé moi-même !

Et, quand une voyante vous dis ça, c'est parce que vous êtes vraiment une ou un pro. Je parlais ensuite d'un plan que j'avais imaginé avec Éliane en un temps record.

- Edward, tu iras avec Bella et moi chez les Quileutes. Elle y sera en sécurité et tu patrouilleras sur la frontière avec Rosalie et Emmett. Avant, Bella va laisser un peu de sang dans l'école et sur Éliane. Étant donné qu'elles ont presque le même à la base, Victoria ne verra aucune différence, sauf quand elle sera devant elle. Alice et Jasper se cacheront dans la forêt, attendant son feu vert, tandis que je reste avec Bella chez Billy pour la protéger avec l'aide la meute. Si jamais Victoria ne se laisse pas prendre et va chez les Quileutes, Edward va me le dire et je vais tous vous prévenir, pour que vous veniez nous rejoindre. Qui est contre ?

Seul Edward émit un grognement, ne voulant pas laisser sa belle avec Jacob.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward, je veillerais personnellement à ce que Jacob ne l'approche pas trop. D'ailleurs, je crois que tu n'auras plus ce problème, maintenant, dis-je en fixant Éliane, qui fit semblant de ne rien comprendre.

Les autres acceptèrent ensuite mon plan et, après que Bella eu donné un peu de son sang à Éliane, qui referma sa plaie presque aussitôt, nous quittâmes le lycée de Forks. Nous arrivâmes bien vite à la Réserve des Quileutes et Edward, après avoir embrassé Bella, partit faire un tour de la frontière, Rosalie et Emmett sur les talons. Billy vint très vite à notre rencontre, accompagné de Jacob et de Sam. Ils nous conduisirent à l'intérieur, où se trouvait le reste de la meute, et nous leur expliquâmes rapidement la situation, ainsi que mon plan.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, c'est Éliane qui va se faire massacrer à la place de Bella ? Tenta de raisonner Paul.

Je me mettais la main sur mon visage, l'air désespéré, tandis que certains des loups éclatèrent de rire.

- Non, Paul, soupirais-je. Éliane ne va pas se faire massacrer car dès que Victoria verra la différence entre elle et Bella, Jasper, Alice et Éli s'occuperont de la tuer.

Au moment même où je finissais cette phrase, Éli me contacta.

- _Ali ! Alice a eu une vision, Victoria se dirige vers vous !_

- _Très bien, on se tiendra prêts. Rejoignez-nous au plus vite !_

Je coupais la communication et contactai Edward, qui fit passer le message aux autres. J'informais ensuite la meute, qui réagit immédiatement. Ils se transformèrent en loups et se déployèrent autour de la maison, tandis que Bella et Billy montaient à l'étage s'enfermer dans l'une des chambres. Je rejoignis Jacob dehors, et je vis quelqu'un arriver au loin.

- _Tenez-vous prêts ! _dis-je dans ma tête.

Si ils étaient surpris, ils ne le montrèrent guère. Peu après, Edward, Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent près de moi. L'instant d'après, Victoria fit son entrée. Rousse, peau blanche et yeux rouges. Elle venait de se nourrir.

- Mais qui avons-nous là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigue et cruelle. Edward, comment va Bella ?

- Mieux que ton compagnons, en tout cas, répondit-il.

L'effet fut instantané. Elle se jeta sur nous. Où, du moins, sur Edward. Pourtant, à la dernière seconde, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

- Une humaine ? S'étonna-t-elle. Que fait-elle ici ? Oh, je vois, une autre comme cette chère Bella… tant pis, vous la perdrez aussi !

Elle se précipita vers moi, et je n'eus qu'à sauter dans l'ombre de Jacob pour réapparaitre dans la sienne.

- Qui a dit que j'étais humaine ? me moquais-je devant sa mine ahuris.

- Qu'es-tu, alors ? Un vampire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas entièrement.

Je me précipitais vers elle et la saisis à la gorge.

- Je pourrais te tuer là, maintenant, mais je ne suis pas un monstre comme toi. Je vais te relâcher, tu vas abandonner tes plans de vengeance et tu vas repartir de Forks pour toujours, compris ? Si tu n'écoutes pas mes règles à la lettre, la prochaine fois que je te vois, je ne vais avoir aucune pitié, clair ?

Elle hocha la tête, paniquée, et je relâchais ma prise sur son cou. Aussitôt, elle se releva et se jeta sur moi. La dernière chose que je vis avant de me faire décapiter, c'est Jasper arriver près de moi, un air paniqué sur le visage. Après, ce fus le noir complet, ainsi que la douleur.

**POV Jasper :**

Alors que nous arrivions à la Réserve, nous pûmes voir Alicia relâcher Victoria. Ali n'eu le temps de rien faire, elle se fit décapiter d'un coup. Bien vite, une flaque de sang se forma autour d'elle. J'étais paniqué. Je savais qu'elle allai revenir à elle bientôt, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Je ne pus malheureusement men occuper plus longtemps car Victoria tenta de rejoindre la maison, où se trouvait sans doute Bella. Je pouvais voir les loups, choqués du meurtre qui venait de se faire devant eux. Et ils furent saisis d'une rage incontrôlable. Elles ne leur avaient sans doute pas parlé de leur situation. Quand la rousse vit qu'elle ne pouvait pas tous les combattre, elle sonna la retraite et quitta en vitesse la Réserve. C'était terminé du moins, pour l'instant. Je me précipitais alors vers le corps d'Alicia. Tout le sang avait disparus, mais le corps et la tête étaient toujours séparés. Nous décidâmes de la ramener à la villa le temps qu'elle se rétablisse. Après avoir repris Bella et avoir remercié les Quileutes et les avoir rassurés, nous quittâmes la Réserve. Nous arrivâmes très rapidement à la villa et nous plaçâmes le corps d'Ali de manière à ce que sa tête se recolle plus rapidement. J'espérais que ça ne prenne pas trop longtemps. J'entendis alors une porte claquer en bas et je sus qu'Esmée et Carlisle étaient rentrés de leur chasse. Nous descendîmes tous les rejoindre et Esmée fit rapidement un lien entre notre visage dépité, la tête paniquée de Bella et celle fatiguée d'Éli, ainsi que de l'absence d'Alicia.

- Où est Alicia ? Que s'est-il passé ? paniqua-t-elle.

Nous lui expliquâmes rapidement la situation et quand nous passâmes le décapitement d'Ali, elle se précipita en haut en hurlant, tandis que Carlisle restait figé, choqué. Nous vîmes ensuite Esmée redescendre à vitesse mortelle, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne revienne à elle ? demanda Esmée quand elle eu rejoint le salon.

- Je dirais environ… commença Éliane.

Un cri la coupa. Sans attendre, je fus dans la chambre d'Alicia. Elle était assise dans le lit, en un seul morceau. Toute la famille me rejoignit bien vite.

- Dites moi la vérité, je suis morte n'est-ce pas ? débita-t-elle.

- Oui, souffla Éliane en tentant de masquer un rire. Tu aurais dû voir la tête des autres, ils étaient tellement choqués !

- Vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça fait mal de se faire décapiter ! dit-elle en se massant le cou.

- Non, effectivement, on ne sait pas et on ne veux pas savoir ! intervient Emmett.

- Et bien, dis toi une chose, expliqua-t-elle en se levant. Si tu continues à me pousser à bouts, tu le sauras très vite, ce que ça fait et, crois moi, tu ne seras plus là pour le dire aux autres.

Emmett se massa à son tour le cou, et quitta la chambre sans demander son reste.

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir de l'eau, Esmée ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Bien sûr, ma chérie, je reviens.

Et Esmée partis à son tour. Tous quittèrent un par un et, après un échange de regard complice entre elle et Éliane, il ne resta plus que moi dans la chambre, à ses côtés. Je sentais encore un peu de peur émanant d'elle, et je la serrai dans mes bras.

**POV Alicia :**

J'avais un horrible mal de gorge et tout le monde quitta la chambre, tous sauf Jasper. Il me prit dans ses bras, sans doute parce qu'il avait senti ma peur encore présente.

- Je ne crois pas que ta petite amie apprécie la fait que tu sois en train de me serrer dans tes bras, lâchais-je du bout des lèvres en pensant à Alice qui avait une vision de nous en ce moment.

- Ma petite amie ? me demanda-t-il en se relevant un peu. Mais je n'en ai pas !

- Et Alice ? m'étonnais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Alice et moi sommes seulement très proche, mais ce n'est qu'un amour fraternel entre nous, expliqua-t-il

- Oh, je me sens bête, tout à coup, dis-je en effectuant une grimace.

Il se mit à rire et je lui frappais gentiment l'épaule.

- Écoute, Alicia, j'ai bien des sentiments pour quelqu'un, mais ce n'est pas Alice.

J'étais un peu déçue de sa réponse. Je pensais que j'avais mes chances, pourtant.

- Écoute, Ali, je…

Il hésitait, et je compris enfin. Mais, ayant peur de me faire un faux espoir, je n'intervins pas.

- Oui ? l'encourageais-je tout de même.

- Alicia…

Il prit une grande inspiration et me fixa dans les yeux.

- Alicia, je crois que je t'aime. Non, en fais, j'en suis sûr.

Je ne dis rien, trop heureuse pour parler. Pourtant, il dû mal prendre mon silence car il se leva sans un bruit. Il pensait sans doute que je ne ressentais pas la même chose.

- Moi aussi, Jasper, dis-je alors.

Il se retourna, étonné, et je me précipitais sur lui. Je m'emparais de ses lèvres et l'embrassais avec passion, baiser auquel il répondit avec ardeur et amour. Je m'étais peut être fait tuée par une rousse psychopathe avec un besoin obsessionnel de vengeance et une irrépressible envie de tuer Bella, mais c'était tout de même la plus belle journée de toute ma vie.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Départ et Révélations**

Trois jours depuis ma discutions avec Jasper et trois jours que mon bonheur était complet. Je m'étais expliqué avec Alice, qui avait pris ça en riant, et tout le monde était heureux pour nous. Il ne manquait qu'une chose pour que mon bonheur soit complet.

- Éliane ! Vient ici, s'il te plait ! Criais-je du haut de l'escalier.

Elle me rejoignit en un temps record et nous sortîmes prendre l'air.

- Alors ? demandais-je.

- Alors ? répéta-t-elle.

- Enfin ! Je sais que Jacob est ton compagnon et tu es aussi au courant alors comment ça avance ?

- Pas très bien, je dois l'avouer, soupira-t-elle. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'on va les voir, il m'évite. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? se désespéra-t-elle.

- Crois moi, il ne t'évite pas du tout ! dis-je en souriant. Même qu'il te regarde dès que tu as le dos tourné ! Allez, fait le premier pas.

- Mais si il ne ressent pas la même chose pour moi ? s'entêta-t-elle.

- Que tu peux être têtue ! soupirais-je, exaspérée.

- Moins que toi, par contre, me fit-elle remarquer en riant.

- C'est vrai, admis-je. Mais pour en revenir à notre point de départ, c'Est sûr que Jacob ressent quelque chose pour toi ! Il est ton compagnon et tu es son imprégnée. Il ne sera jamais entièrement satisfait avec une autre, et c'est la même chose pour toi. Vas y, fonce !

Elle me sourit à nouveau mais au moment même où on se leva, Bella sortit des fourrés.

- Jacob s'est imprégné d'Éli ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu nous espionnes ?

Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas le cas, car nous avions toutes les deux ressentis sa présence.

- Non ! se rebiffa-t-elle. J'ai seulement écouté ce que vous disiez en cachette.

- Pour répondre à ta question oui, Jacob est mon compagnon, dit Éli.

Et, contre toute attente, Bella se mit à sauter partout.

- Bella ? demandais-je, inquiète.

- Si Éli est avec Jacob et que toi tu es avec Jasper, et vu que vous ne vous quittez jamais, ça veut dire que je pourrais garder mon meilleur ami sans que notre nature différente ne nous sépare !

Nature différente ?

- Nature différente ? soulignais-je.

Elle se stoppa net.

- Oups, souffla-t-elle. En fait, je venais vous parce que, enfin, parce qu'Edward m'a demandé en mariage et…

Je me mis à hurler de joie, suivie de Éli.

- Du calme, les filles ! dit Bella en riant. Je lui ai demandé de me transformer.

Ce fut à notre tour de nous stopper.

- Quoi ? dit Éli, incertaine d'avoir bien compris.

- Ho le fils de… commençais-je.

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et me précipitais à la villa, où tout le monde s'était réuni pour célébrer l'événement. Je m'approchais d'Edward à grands pas et le retournais d'un coup sur l'épaule.

- Alicia ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu as apprise la bonne nouvelle ?

- La nouvelle comme quoi tu vas la transformer à votre lune de miel ? demandais-je. Oui, je l'ai apprise.

Le silence se fit autour de moi.

- Écoute, Ali, commença-t-il.

- NON ! le coupais-je. On s'efforce de la protéger depuis de le début ! Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est la transformer !

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé ! Cria à son tour Bella en arrivant avec Éliane, qui bouillonnait elle aussi de colère.

- Tu te rends compte de la souffrance que tu va vivre ? C'est horriblement douloureux. Et que te dit qu'il sera capable de s'arrêter ? Et Charlie ? Y as-tu pensé ?

- J'ai réfléchis à tout ça, dit-elle plus doucement. Je me fiches de la douleur, ce sera un faible prix à payer pour pouvoir vivre avec lui pour l'éternité. Et j'ai pensé à Charlie. C'est vrai, il va me manquer, mais ça fait partie du jeu.

Je consultais Éli du regard, et nous nous mîmes d'accord.

- Nous acceptons à une seule condition, dis-je. Tu dois avertir ton père que tu vas te faire transformer. Pas nécessairement par les Cullen, bien sûr, mais je veux qu'il puisse continuer à te voir jusqu'à sa mort. Il a déjà perdu ta mère, Bella, il ne pourra pas encaisser un autre coup comme celui-là.

Elle réfléchis et consulta Edward. Ils acceptèrent. La fête repris tandis que Bella appelait Angela d'autres amis de confiance qui n'ébruiteraient pas le secret du mariage. Je m'approchais tout de même d'Edward.

- Si jamais tu la fais souffrir émotionnellement ou autrement après sa transformation, ou même avant, t'es mort, clair ?

- Parfaitement, affirma-t-il, très sérieux. Tu pourras me faire souffrir autant que tu le veux si quoi que ce soit arrive par ma faute à Bella.

Je lui rendis ensuite un sourire sincère avant de lui serrer la main, le féliciter pour le mariage et partir rejoindre Jasper.

- Rappelle moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère, dit-il en riant un peu. Tu es effrayante.

- C'est un peu ça, le but, en fait, admis-je avec un sourire, avant d'aller lui cherche un baiser.

Il y répondit, mais nous fûmes interrompus par Alice, qui avait une vision. Peu après, elle revint à elle et se mit à trembler. Jasper lui pris les mains et lui envoya des ondes de calme. Alice s'assit et sembla prendre son courage à deux mains.

- Victoria est vraiment tenace, dit-elle. Elle est en train de créer une armée de nouveaux- nés pour qu'ils s'occupent de Bella.

Bella se serra contre son fiancé, qui grognait.

- Combien de temps avons nous ? demandais-je.

- Environ une semaine.

- Serons nous prêts ? demanda Éli.

- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Alice. Mes visions ne vont pas au-delà.

- Nous feront avec, affirmais-je. Moi, Éliane et Bella iront chercher les Quileutes pour avoir leur aide et avertiront de ce fait même Charlie pour le mariage et la transformation. Nous devons instaurer des tours de garde, je vous laisse vous en occuper en famille. Jasper, est-ce que ça te dérange de t'occuper de l'entrainement avec Emmett ?

- C'est parfait, affirma-t-il.

Tous les autres acceptèrent et tandis qu'ils établissaient les tours de garde, nous partîmes avec Bella. Nous arrivâmes à la maison et demandâmes à Charlie de s'asseoir.

- D'abord, papa, je vais me marier…

Il resta interdit quelques instants.

- Avec le Fils Cullen ?

- Oui, papa.

- Et bien, très, très bien, je… enfin, je…

- Je sais que tu es heureux pour moi, l'aida Bella, attendrie. Aussi, j'ai prise une décision et, avec force d'arguments, j'ai réussi à convaincre les filles de… de me transformer en vampire.

Cette fois, il se figea.

- Pardon ?

- Je vais devenir un vampire, papa. Les filles vont me transformer.

Il sembla réfléchir mais, par respect, je ne lus pas ses pensées.

- C'est pour Edward, n'est-ce pas ? Les Cullen sont des vampires ?

Ce fut notre tour de figer sur place.

- Co… comment ? Est-ce que tu… balbutia Bella.

- Je m'en doutais, marmonna Charlie. Tu veux passer l'éternité avec lui, c'est ça ?

- Je… exact, hésita Bella. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne boivent que du sang animal !

- Je veux les rencontrer, pas en tant que père et famille du marié, mais en tant de shérif et de vampires.

- Charlie, je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont gentils. Bella sera heureuse avec eux ! insistais-je.

- Bon… si c'est toi qui le dit, soupira-t-il.

Je lui souris et, heureuse qu'il le prenne aussi bien, Bella le serra dans ses bras.

- Mais tu reviendras me voir, non ? s'inquiéta le père.

- Dès que je saurais me contrôler, affirma-t-elle.

Il répondit ensuite à son étreinte.

- Charlie, tu peux compter sur nous pour que rien n'arrive à Bella, affirma Éli.

- Je vous fait confiance.

Nous passâmes la soirée à expliquer à Charlie tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que Bella avait rencontré Edward et, à la fin, il sembla entièrement convaincu. Nous montâmes ensuite à la chambre, où nous attendait un Edward et un Jasper très, très en colères.

- Jasper ? m'inquiétais-je en voyant son visage qu'il tentait de garder calme et impassible.

- Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Comment as-tu pus en parler à ton père ? Je croyais qu'on ne lui dirait pas à propos de nous ! explosa-t-il.

- Charlie l'a découvert tout seul ! la défendis-je. Et il accepter votre nature.

- Ce n'est pas ça, le problème ! Ça veut dire qu'on devra le transformer également ou sinon les Volturis le tueront !

Bella blêmit. Énervé, il quitta la chambre. Jasper s'approcha de moi.

- Je ne sais pas comment la famille va le prendre, dit-il en baissant le yeux. J'espère seulement que ça ne créera pas de nouveaux problèmes.

Et il partit, sans que je n'ai pus ajouter quoi que ce soit.

La semaine passa rapidement. Les loups acceptèrent de protéger Bella et parlèrent aussi de leur nature à Charlie, qui les accepta aussi. Les Cullen s'étaient mis d'accord avec Charlie que, tant que les Volturis ne sauraient pas que Charlie était au courant, ils ne le transformeraient pas. Edward s'était vite réconcilié avec Bella, tout comme moi et Jasper. Ce dernier faisait des entrainements dignes de ce nom et moi et Éliane, déjà expertes en combat, l'aidâmes. Aussi, j'aperçus plusieurs fois des échanges de regards et de paroles complices entre Jacob et Éli. Ça avançait bien, leur affaire. Puis, le jour du rendez-vous arriva et nous nous réunîmes tous dans la clairière de baseball. Je partis ensuite avec Bella, Éliane, Edward et Jacob en camping dans la montagne. Cette fois, Victoria ne s'en sortirai pas. Nous pouvions voir un peu de la bataille, de notre point de vue, mais pas grand chose. Soudain, nous sentîmes une nouvelle présence. Étant donné que j'étais morte pour Victoria, j'étais un atout caché donc je me dissimulais dans les fourrés. Peu après, la rousse arriva et Edward, Jacob et Éliane se placèrent devant la tente où se trouvait Bella. Victoria éclata de rire.

- Vous croyez pouvoir me stopper ? Ricana-t-elle. C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Sa force et sa vitesse, décuplés par sa rage, les prirent de surprise. Edward se retrouva jeté en bas de la falaise et, ne remontant pas, je me doutais qu'il était blessé. Jacob se transforma et se jeta sur elle, mais il se fit défoncer la flanc droit. Éliane se précipita le guérir, sachant que je protégerais sa cousine. D'ailleurs, savourant sa victoire illusionnée, Victoria s'approcha de la tente à vitesse humaine en riant.

- J'aurais enfin ma vengeance !

- Je ne crois pas, non. C'est à moi de me venger. Ne m'as tu pas décapité la dernière fois ?

Elle se retourna, étonnée et inquiète.

- Non, impossible ! cria-t-elle en reculant.

Je sautais dans une ombre et apparut derrière elle, avant de la saisir à la gorge comme la dernière fois.

- J'ai une horrible impression de déjà- vu, soufflais-je doucement. Je t'avais averti, Victoria. Tu ne devais plus tenter quoi que ce soit contre Bella, tu l'avais promis. Comme tu a trahis ta promesse, je vais trahir la mienne, celle de te laisser la vie sauve. Adieu !

Et je la décapitais, avant d'allumer un bûcher pour jeter son corps. Et, quand je dis allumer un bûcher, c'est que je l'ai allumé en claquant des doigts. Comment ? Plus tard, promis. Alors que je regardais le corps de Victoria se consumer, Edward remonta et serra dans ses bras Bella, qui était sorti de la tente. Je pus voir du coin de l'œil Jacob et Éliane se relever, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

- Alors ? demandais-je à Éliane.

Pour toute réponse, elle embrassa son compagnon. D'abord surpris, il répondit ensuite au baiser.

- Enfin ! râlais-je tandis qu'Edward souriait et que Bella riait.

- Quoi, tu m'attendais, petite sœur ? Je suis touché !

Les rires cessèrent, et j'aperçus Solal, perché dans un arbre.

- Sale enfoiré ! Criais-je en m'avançant. Viens donc défendre ta misérable existence !

- Tout doux, je venais seulement t'informer que les Volturis ne sont pas contents du tout d'apprendre que Charlie est aussi au courant et qu'ils vous attendent en ce moment même dans la clairière avec les reste des Cullen et lui-même.

Il partit alors que Bella se mit à paniquer. Elle sanglotait amèrement. Sans attendre, nous partîmes à la suite de mon frère et arrivâmes dans la clairière où, effectivement, tous les Volturis étaient présents. Deux d'entre eux tenaient Charlie, qui paniquait aussi. De l'autre côté, les reste des Cullen. Nous les rejoignîmes et je me plaçais avec Éliane au dernier rang. En face de nous, Solal me fit un sourire sadique. Aro s'avança, ne semblant pas nous avoir remarqué.

- Cullen ! Cette fois, votre clan est allé trop loin. Le secret s'ébruite avec vous dans les parages, et Isabella n'est même pas encore transformée ! Cette fois, vous avez abusé de la patience et de l'indulgence des Volturis. Vous devrez payer !

- Par ordre des Trois Rois, continua un jeune blond, Dimitri, je crois. Le clan Cullen est condamné à l'extermination de chacun de ses membres. La sentence aura lieu aujourd'hui même. En cas de résistance, nous nous verrons dans l'obligeance de tuer également Charlie et Isabella Swan. Rendez- vous, maintenant.

Personne ne bougea.

- Dans ce cas, il mourra en premier. Achevez le ! cria Aro en direction des deux vampires qui maintenaient Charlie.

- Attendez ! m'écriais-je en me précipitant devant eux.

J'entendis Éliane sacrer et Jasper grogner.

- Qui es-tu ? me demanda Caius.

- Je suis Alicia Darksilver, demi vampire à mes heures, dis-je en espérant les faire réagir.

Et ça fonctionna. Tous reculèrent d'un pas.

- Ainsi donc, c'est toi qui possède l'Héritage, dit Aro. La sœur de Solal, qui plus est.

Tiens donc, ils pensent que je possède l'Héritage en entier ? Autant utiliser ça à notre avantage.

- Oui ! Affirmais-je. J'ai une proposition. Si vous abandonnez toutes charges contre les Cullen, Isabella et Charlie Swan, je vous suivrais sans opposer de résistance.

- Et pourquoi ne pas nous donner l'Héritage, tout simplement ? demanda une blonde d'une voix hautaine.

- Car il m'est impossible de l'enlever, expliquais-je. Il fait parti de moi, maintenant, et rien ne peut nous séparer. Acceptez-vous ma proposition ?

- Ali, non ! hurla Éliane derrière moi.

Je savais qu'elle en était venue à la même conclusion que moi, et elle ne voulait pas que je les quitte.

- Nous acceptons, mais qu'est-ce qui nous garantie que tu tiendras parole ? me demanda Marcus.

- Je… je le jure sur le Lien.

Aussitôt, je sentis une brûlure à l'emplacement de mon cœur. Ce fut de même pour Solal et Éliane. Les Volturis semblaient étonnés.

- Ainsi donc, Solal et toi avez le lien, dit doucement Aro. Il ne nous en avait pas informé.

- Il n'en savait sans doute rien, très peu de personnes sont au courant de l'existence du Lien, dis-je.

- Dans ce cas, c'est à notre tour. Les Volturis sont des vampires de parole et d'honneur. Nous levons donc toutes accusations contre les Cullen et les Swan mais, au prochain écart, nous n'aurons aucune pitié. Allons y !

- Une dernière chose ! demandais-je.

Il me fit signe de parler.

- Je veux que Solal jure sur le lien qu'il ne tentera plus jamais de s'approcher d'Éliane, d'une quelconque façon.

Il hésita mais, sous le regard insistant et menaçant d'Aro, il promit. Je lançais un dernier regard aux Cullen et les Volturis relâchèrent Charlie, qui les rejoignit sans demander son reste. Puis, je partis à la suite des Volturis. Destination : Volterra, Italie.

**POV Éliane :**

Je me mis à pleurer dans les bras de Jacob, qui venait de sortir de sa cachette. En effet, les loups et les vampires étant des ennemis naturels, les Volturis l'auraient très, très mal pris si il avait été à nos côtés. Bref, je pleurais contre lui, tout comme Bella pleurait contre Charlie. Edward, Emmet et Carlisle retenaient Jasper qui se débattait pour rejoindre sa compagne et Esmée et Rosalie tentaient de le calmer. Finalement, je me détachais de Jacob, qui me fixait avec tristesse.

- Je crois que, cette fois, nous allons devoir parler plus sérieusement. Jacob, va chercher la meute, s'il te plait. Il y a des choses que nous vous avons cachées, à tous.

Ils s'effectuèrent sans un mot, et Jasper partit le premier vers la Villa. Nous le rejoignîmes et vingt minutes plus tard, dans un silence insoutenable, toute la meute arriva. Ils s'installèrent dans des divans à l'opposé des Cullen et attendirent mon explication.

- Posez vos questions, les invitais-je.

- Qu'est-ce que l'Héritage ? demanda Esmée d'une voix douce.

- L'Héritage est un médaillon qui permet à celui ou celle qui le porte de renforcer et décupler ses pouvoirs, ou encore d'en rajouter. Moi et Ali avons trouvé une boite dans les décombres de la maison et avons trouvé l'Héritage, séparé en deux morceaux. Il y avait un message de sa mère qui nous disait d'en prendre chacune la moitié, afin qu'on puisse mieux survivre à notre état de demis vampires. Nous nous sommes rapidement habituées aux nouveaux pouvoirs mais avons découvert très rapidement que nous étions chassées par les Traqueurs à cause de celui-ci. Les Volturis sont avides de pouvoir alors ils en voulaient plus donc ils ont envoyés Solal. Ils ne sont apparemment pas au courant qu'Ali en a seulement la moitié. Aussi, il nous est impossible d'enlever l'Héritage.

Tandis que j'expliquais, je leur montrait une moitié de médaillon doré avec des émeraudes dessus.

- Celui d'Ali possède des rubis, ajoutais-je.

- Qu'est-ce que le lien ? me demanda Jasper.

- Le Lien est une sorte de fil invisible qui relie trois personnes. Ces personnes doivent obligatoirement avoir un lien envers chacun. Je vais vous donner un exemple : Je suis reliée à Ali depuis que je l'ai en partie sauvée. Ali est reliée à Solal par les liens du sang, puisqu'il est son frère. Enfin, Solal est relié à moi par une sorte de système de faux compagnons. Les faux compagnons sont deux personnes qui, donne à peu prêt ça : Je t'aime, moi non plus. Solal me considère comme sa compagne, je le considère comme le pire déchet de l'univers. C'est simple, non ?

J'entendis Jacob grogner.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jacob, c'est toi que j'aime, dis-je en me serrant contre lui.

Les loups semblèrent surpris, ils n'avaient apparemment pas été mis au courant pour moi et Jake.

- Ali a juré sur le Lien, dit alors Edward. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Jurer sur le lien est quelque chose de très rare, expliquais-je. Quand on jure sur le lien, il est impossible de briser la promesse. Ali a promis aux Volturis de les suivre si ils abandonnaient les charges contre vous. Si jamais ils brisent leur promesse, elle sera libérée et pourra se défendre et se débattre comme elle veut. Sinon, elle ne peut rien faire. Solal à juré sur le lien de ne plus jamais m'approcher, d'une quelconque façon. Si jamais il m'approche quand même, il souffrira comme jamais avant de mourir. Par contre, si…

Je me stoppais, et ils me demandèrent de continuer.

- Je sais comment sauver Ali, soufflais-je.

- Je vais t'aider, me dit Jasper.

- Moi aussi, dit Jacob.

- On va tous t'aider, m'indiqua Emmett. On va venir en aide à notre petite sœur.

- Nous serons à vos côtés aussi, signala Sam.

- Très bien alors voilà mon plan…


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : Recrutement**

Ça faisait deux jours qu'Alicia avait été emmenée, et je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'ils étaient en train de lui faire pour lui enlever le médaillon. Ils devaient être au courant, maintenant, qu'elle n'en avait que la moitié. Ils étaient probablement en train de se défouler dessus, et elle ne pouvait même pas mourir pour abréger ses souffrances. Je retins mes larmes une fois de plus et me tournais vers Carlisle, qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

- Alors ?

- Ils ne sont pas encore sûrs. Je crois que nous devrons nous y rendre personnellement pour les convaincre.

- Je suis prête !

- Je sais, Éliane, mais il faut se préparer et bien s'organiser. Je vais avertir les Quileutes et le reste de la famille, et nous verrons ce qu'ils en pensent.

J'hochais la tête. Mon plan était très simple. Le seul problème était de convaincre tous nos alliés potentiels de nous rejoindre et de se lever contre les Volturis. J'allais m'asseoir sur le divan, découragée par le temps qui nous manquait cruellement, et Jasper s'assit à côté de moi.

- Elle va bien ?

Il me le demandait tous les trente minutes, mais je le comprenais. Comment je faisais pour le savoir ? Je pouvais ressentir les émotions d'Alicia, tout comme elle pouvait ressentir les miennes. Nous aurions pus communiquer par pensées, mais une puissante force nous en empêchait. Je me contentais de me concentrer.

- Oui. Ils ont arrêté la torture pour le moment.

Bon, je sais, c'est vache, annoncé comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, pas au sujet de sa compagne. Comme il s'agissait de vraies compagnons, leur lien était vraiment puissant, aussi ressentait-il ses émotions lui aussi. Seulement, il voulait se rassurer en prenant un deuxième témoin. Alors, je lui donnais ma réponse.

- Tu penses vraiment que ça va marcher ? demanda-t-il.

- Il le faut, Jasper. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, je tuerais les Volturis un par un pour la libérer de son engagement.

- Je vais t'y aider, affirma-t-il.

- Je sais, dis-je en esquissant un petit sourire triste.

Le reste des Cullen, sauf Carlisle, entrèrent et s'installèrent. Bella et Charlie étaient chez eux et seul Edward et moi étions encore capable d'entrer. Depuis le départ d'Ali, plus rien n'était pareil. Nous gardâmes donc le silence, attendant le retour du médecin. Alice se tendit à ma droite. Aussitôt, Jasper lui envoya des ondes de calme et Edward lu son esprit. Alice se ressaisit presque aussitôt.

- C'était Ali, murmura-t-elle.

Je me levais d'un bond et l'incitais à continuer.

- Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, continua-t-elle, le regard perdu, mais elle a réussit à me contacter. Il nous reste un mois maximum, après quoi, les Volturis s'impatienteront et lui arracheront le pendentif de force.

- Mais, hoquetais-je, ça va la tuer !

- Ils n'hésiterons pas, soupira Alice.

- Je crois qu'il y a tout de même un moyen pour retarder, dis-je.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi, impatients.

- Si le pendentif lui est enlevé de force, elle mourra et, si elle meurt, les deux parties du médaillon perdront leurs pouvoirs, et sera irrécupérable. Alicia étant la détentrice légitime du médaillon, le pouvoir réside en elle-même.

- Mais je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas mourir ? demanda Edward.

- Moi, je ne peux pas. Elle, par contre, c'est la seule manière de la tuer. Si nous les prévenons, ils ne lui enlèveront pas le collier et ça nous donnera plus de temps.

- NON ! rugit Jasper. Si on les avertit, ils vont l'utiliser comme moyen de pression : la mort, ou le collier. Nous savons tous ce qu'elle va choisir, et je le refuse !

- Je comprends, moi aussi, je le refuse, c'était seulement une hypothèse, affirmais-je.

Nous gardâmes un moment de silence.

- Il y a autre chose, dis-je d'un ton lasse. Si on réunit les deux parties du médaillon, le pouvoir qui était divisé se réunira et la puissance sera telle qu'elle va détruire la personne qui le porte, mais aussi vaincre toute présence maléfique dans un rayon de quelques kilomètres. Eux, ils ne le savent pas, alors ils vont se détruire eux-mêmes, et Alicia est au courant. Si jamais ils réussissent à mettre la main sur ma moitié, et qu'elle est au courant, elle n'hésitera plus et leur donnera sa partie. Elle va mourir et ils la rejoindront dans la mort. Aussi ne faudra-t-il pas se faire prendre quand on ira à Volterra, sinon elle va se sacrifier.

À cet instant, Carlisle entra.

- Les Quileutes sont au courant de notre absence, on y va.

Ni plus ni moins, nous le suivîmes à l'extérieur et, après un dernier regard pour la villa, nous prîmes la direction de l'Alaska, où se trouvaient de futurs alliés.

Nous arrivâmes devant une autre immense villa, au sommet d'une montagne. La vue était fantastique mais je n'avais pas le temps d'admirer le décors. Je me précipitais à la porte et cognais quelques coups. Un homme aux cheveux bruns m'ouvrit et… il avait les yeux rouges. Mais bon, on en parlerait plus tard.

- À qui ais-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-il.

- Je m'appelle Éliane Swan. Je suis venue avec les Cullen.

Aussitôt, je me poussais pour le laisser passer et il eu un regard surpris, mais joyeux, quand il aperçut ma nouvelle famille.

- Carlisle ! Je suis heureux de te voir, et ta famille aussi ! s'exclama-t-il en serrant le médecin dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir, dit le blond. Carmen est là ? Et tes filles, ton fils ? On a besoin de parler à tout le monde.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

- Lorsque tout le monde sera réuni.

- Aller dans le salon, je vais les chercher.

Nous entrâmes donc et nous nous installâmes dans le dit salon. Peu après, quatre jeunes femmes, un garçon et l'homme descendirent nous rejoindre.

- Esmée, quelle bonne surprise ! S'écria l'une des femmes. Alors, qu'Est-ce qui vous amène dans ce coin perdu ? Oh mais quelles manières j'ais ! Bonjours, je m'appelle Carmen, et toi ?

- Éliane Swan, merci de votre accueil, madame.

- Pas de madame ici ! Je te présente mon mari que tu as sans doute déjà rencontré, Éléazar, mes filles Tanya, Katrina et Irina, ainsi que mon fils, Garrett !

Je les saluais d'un timide signe de la main, et seule la dernière fille me lança un regard meurtrier. Ah, si les regards pouvaient tuer…

- Écoutez, mad… Carmen. Nous sommes ici pour vous demander votre aide, à vous et votre famille.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ma meilleure amie s'est faite enlever par les Volturis.

Ma déclaration jeta un froid.

- Comment ?

- C'est un peu compliqué, en fait, grimaçais-je.

Ils m'invitèrent à raconter et je dû expliquer toute l'histoire, ou du moins un résumé, pour qu'ils puissent comprendre. À la fin, je les fixais, attendant leur réponse.

- Alors, nous aiderez-vous ? demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Éléazar. Vous êtes nos amis et les Volturis viennent de perdre énormément de mon estime, mais je crains que les confronter reviendrait au suicide.

- Je vous en supplie, nous avons besoin de vous ! suppliais-je, des sanglots dans la voix.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne peux pas, soupira-t-il.

- C'est de ma compagne dont on parle ! hurla Jasper.

Les Denalis restèrent figés. Jasper se calma un peu.

- C'est ma compagne, et un membre de la famille Cullen. On a besoin de vous.

Éléazar et Carmen échangèrent un bref regard.

- Nous irons.

Je me retins pour ne pas faire une danse de la joie, et nous sortîmes dehors.

- Éliane, Esmée, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward ainsi que les Denalis retourneront à Forks, afin de se préparer. Nous, pendant ce temps, nous irons recruter d'autres personnes.

J'asquisais, dis au revoir à nos nouveaux alliés et Jasper, Carlisle et moi prîmes la direction de l'Égypte.

- Je suis navré, mes amis, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous aider. Je veux que ma famille soit en sécurité.

- Mais, Amun, s'il te plait, écoutes nous !

- Je ne mettrais pas ma famille en danger. Maintenant., sortez de chez moi et bonne chance.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à abandonner et à quitter l'immense jardin, un mur d'eau se créa devant nous, nous empêchant de passer. Intriguée, je me tournais et vis un jeune garçon, main tendue devant lui, l'air concentré.

- Benjamin, suffit ! ordonna Amun.

- Père, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous, dit le jeune garçon, mais moi et Tia sommes d'accord : Nous n'en pouvons plus d'être couvés comme des gamins. Si vous ne les aidez pas, nous les aideront.

- Vous allez vous faire tuer !

- Alors nous mourrons avec honneur, répondit la dénommée Tia, qui venait d'arriver.

- Ils ont raison, mon chéri. On doit leur venir en aide, déclara Kebi en se plaçant aux côtés de ses enfants.

- Très bien, nous vous viendront en aide, soupira Amun. Quand doit-on vous retrouver ?

- Dans un maximum de deux semaines. Merci beaucoup, Amun, dis-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

Il fit de même et rentra. Nous quittâmes la propriété et retournâmes à la villa, à Forks. Les autres clans avaient acceptés au téléphone, alors il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre leur arrivée. Après quoi, nous leur expliquerions le plan et nous nous entrainerons, afin de délivrer Alicia.

Voilà, les deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, et les clans étaient tous arrivés durant la dernière journée du délai. Les Denalis s'étaient habitués au régime végétarien, bien qu'ils préféraient le sang humain. Le premier clan fut celui d'Amon, le clan égyptien. Ils furent bien vite suivis par le clan Irlandais, parmi lequel se trouvaient Maggie, Siobhan et Liam. Ils précédèrent l'arrivée des amazones, soit Senna et Zafrina. Il y eu en dernier Alistair, un traqueur suicidaire et rabat-joie, et deux roumains, Stefan et Vladimir, qui n'arrêtent pas de raconter des histoires de guerres et qui essayent sans cesse de me provoquer. Enfin, Peter et Charlotte nous rejoignirent. Ces derniers étaient très sympathiques et se sont mis dans une colère noire quand ils ont appris que leur Major Withlock avait perdu sa compagne aux mains des Volturis. Aussi ont-ils immédiatement accepté notre aide. Nous allâmes tous dans le salon, chaque clan s'installant à distance des autres.

- Merci à tous d'être venus, dit Carlisle. Le plan est celui-ci : Nous devons prendre d'assaut Volterra et libérer Alicia. Si nous n'agissons pas, non seulement nous risquons de perdre un membre de la famille, mais les Volturis deviendront invincibles et prendront le contrôle du monde. Nous ferons alliance avec les Quileutes. Nous avons décidés de faire équipe avec eux et ils ont acceptés, car Alicia est leur amie.

- On ne peut pas travailler avec ces chiens ! ragea Irina.

- Hey, sache que de un, ils sont très gentils et, de deux, mon compagnon est un de ces chiens alors si tu n'as aucune commentaire intelligent à dire, ferme là et écoute le plan.

Je crus pendant un instant qu'elle allait me décapiter, mais elle se contenta de grogner contre moi. Carlisle m'invita à poursuivre.

- Le plan est tout de même simple. Les Quileutes vont créer une diversion en chassant sur leur territoire. Les Volturis iront voir ce qui se passe, ce qui nous ouvrira une voie dans le château. Nous devrons d'abord trouver Solal, son frère. Il fait parti des Volturis. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui nous a transformé mais bon, c'est pas ça le point important. Je dois être capable de m'approcher de lui et, quand ce sera fait, non seulement il va mourir, mais ça libérera par ce fait même Alicia de son engagement. Elle pourra alors se défendre, ce qui rendra la tâche de la libérer plus aisée. Nous devrons ensuite revenir à Forks le plus vite possible, et vous retournerez tous chez vous comme si de rien n'était. Nous vous contacterons dans les heures qui suivent pour vous donner des informations sur ce qui va s'ensuivre. Des questions ?

- Est-ce qu'on a des chances de s'en sortir ? demanda Alistair avec un sourire en coin

- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de nous casser le moral ? demandais-je à mon tour d'un ton menaçant.

- D'accord, c'est bon, je me tais, dit-il en levant les bras dans les airs.

Je me tournais ensuite vers Jasper, Charlotte et Peter.

- Ils vont s'occuper des entrainements, dis-je en les désignant. Nous organiseront des combats entre nous et contre les Quileutes, mais si un seul de vous tue l'un d'entre eux, je l'éliminerais de mes propres mains. Je leur ai servi le même avertissement, avec l'aide de menaces bien entendu.

Plusieurs d'entre eux sourires, même Irina.

- Bon, au boulot ! m'exclamais-je.

Nous sortîmes dehors et nous nous rendîmes au terrain de baseball, où se trouvaient déjà les Quileutes. Aussitôt, des grognements fusèrent des deux camps.

- Suffit ! Hurlais-je. Nous sommes ici pour un seul et même but, alors soit on coopère, soit on attend que les Volturis deviennent surpuissants et qu'ils viennent nous massacrer un par un !

Les grognements s'estompèrent, et je retrouvais mon calme.

- Bien. Jasper, une démonstration ?

Il hocha la tête, et s'installa entre les loups et les vampires.

- Les Volturis ne sont pas comme les autres vampires. Ils sont plus puissants, plus forts et plus rapides, c'est pourquoi Aro les a choisi. Si vous vous retrouvez face à l'un d'eux, tuez le sans hésiter, car ce sera lui ou vous. Ils ont appris à se défendre avec leurs pouvoirs et plusieurs d'entre eux connaissent les arts martiaux. Il faut essayer de les prendre par surprise et tâcher de ne pas faire durer le combat, car ils ont été entrainés pour discerner rapidement les faiblesses de l'ennemi, afin de le détruire au plus vite. On va vous montrer les bases.

Sans attendre, je lui sautais dessus, faisant exprès de laisser une ouverture. Jasper comprit la tactique et en profita pour m'envoyer rouler au sol.

- Éliane m'a laissé une ouverture. Il faut en profiter au maximum et s'arranger pour que l'ennemi reste au sol. Former des groupes de deux, vampires contre vampires et ceux qui restent combattront les loups. Les autres, attendez votre tour et essayer de trouver les failles chez vos futurs adversaires.

Aussitôt, je m'approchais de Stefan, et il se mit à rire.

- Crois moi, tu veux pas te mesurer à moi.

- Tu veux parier ?

Il se plaça en position, et attaqua. Sans aucune difficulté, je le bloquais et le fit revoler plus loin.

- Depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! m'exclamais-je en riant alors qu'il se relevait.

- C'était la chance du débutant, gamine, rien de plus.

- Tu vas voir ce que la gamine peut te faire !

Je me jetais sur lui et frappais de tous les côtés, lisant son esprit, il m'était facile de prévoir ses attaques, aussi le mis-je chaos en quelques secondes.

- Toujours convaincu d'être imbattable ? demandais-je.

- Ne jamais vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, me dit-il sans se relever.

Sans sourciller, je me relevais debout. Je me retournais d'un coup, pris le bras de Vladimir, lui fit faire une culbute par dessus ma tête et l'envoyais par terre, sur Stefan. Emmet tenta sa chance, bien vite suivit de tous les autres vampires. Je les mettais hors de combat un à un, sans oublier qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un entrainement. Seuls les Quileutes, Esmée, Carlisle, Éléazar, Peter et Jasper se contentèrent de me regarder. Je regardais quelques secondes tous les autres qui se relevaient péniblement, mais cette distraction me couta cher. Je sentis un énorme poids sur mon dos et je tombais par terre. Je regardais mon assaillant et vis Jacob, en loup, qui semblait sourire de façon moqueuse.

- Jacob, pousse toi, j'étouffe ! gémissais-je de douleur.

Il se tassa et reprit sa forme humaine (bavez pas, les filles, il avait réussi par je ne sais quel moyen à conserver ses vêtements intactes).

- C'était pas du jeu, bougonnais-je en me dépoussiérant.

Il éclata de rire, m'enlaça par derrière et me fit tourner. Je me mis à rire aussi, et il me redéposa au sol. Jasper s'avança, talonné par Charlotte et Peter.

- Vraiment impressionnant, admit ce dernier. Mais on va voir comment tu te débrouilles contre quelqu'un de ta trempe.

Il s'approcha de moi et me sauta dessus. J'évitais le premier coup et lui en envoyais, le faisant basculer. Il envoya son poing à mon visage, je déviais son attaque et je lui assénais un coup de genou dans le ventre. Je lui tordais ensuite le bras derrière son dos. Il était figé.

- Joli ! Approuva Charlotte. Il était temps que quelqu'un remette ce prétentieux à sa place.

- Mais, chérie, tu es supposée me défendre ! se plaignit-t-il avec une moue faussement déçue.

- Gamin, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Je retins un rire, ne désirant pas vexé réellement Peter, et les entrainements reprirent.

Pendant une semaine entière, nous enchainâmes entrainements et élaboration de stratégie. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait à faire, aussi nous fûmes prêts très vite pour la mission de sauvetage. Courage, Ali, nous sommes en route.

**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cet énorme retard, mais entre les cours qui recommençaient, l'achèvement de l'écriture de mon livre que je vasi essayer de publier et ma stupide grippe musculaire, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. Encore désolée, aussi vais-je répondre personnellement à tous les reviews qui me sont postés, si j'en rençois encore :-(**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 9 : Assaut**

Nous étions prêts. Aujourd'hui était le jour décisif. Nous allions prendre d'assaut le Château Volturi et libérer Ali, de gré ou de force. J'imagine sans aucune difficulté qu'ils choisiront la force, mais nous avions nos chances. Nous étions moins nombreux qu'eux, mais ça pouvait marcher, ça devait marcher. Nous venions d'atterrir à Volterra, où régnait un soleil de plomb. Ça n'allait pas nous faciliter la tâche, mais c'était faisable. Enrobés de longues capes, tous les vampires me suivirent (ainsi que les loups) jusqu'à un coin assez reculé de la ville.

- Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, déclarais-je simplement.

Ils acquiescèrent et Jacob se pencha sur moi. Faut dire qu'il avait une bonne tête de plus que moi.

- Sois prudent, suppliais-je.

- Promis.

Il m'embrassa et recula. Leurs corps furent secoués de soubresauts et, d'un coup, une meute entière de loups géants se dressa devant nous. Je les saluais et ils partirent à une vitesse hallucinante pour leur poids dans la forêt devant eux. Nous nous rendîmes au château des Volturis et attendîmes. Ils ne perdirent pas leur temps et une vingtaine de gardes passèrent devant nous sans nous voir. Nous entrâmes, mais ne croisâmes personne.

- C'est facile ! s'étonna Emmett.

- Et trop calme, ajouta Carlisle.

Je ne compris que trop tard. Des dizaines de Volturis tombèrent du plafond et nous encerclèrent. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour nous. Si nous engagions le combat, aucune de nous ne s'en sortirait. Je levais donc mes bras en l'air, comme dans les films policiers, et mon exemple fut suivit par tout le monde, bien qu'à contrecœur. Nous fûmes donc conduis jusqu'à la salle du trône. Tandis que nous marchions dans les couloirs, je m'approchais de Rosalie et Jasper.

- Ils ont été avertis par quelqu'un de notre arrivée, il y a un traitre parmi nous.

- C'est Irina.

- Pardon ?

Je me tournais vers Alice.

- Je viens de la voir. C'est elle qui nous a trahi, déclara-t-elle sombrement.

Jasper grogna, fou de rage. Moi même n'arrivais pas à y croire, c'était tellement… inhumain ! Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Enfin, nous entrâmes dans la salle du trône et aperçûmes Irina dans le coin de la salle qui nous regardait avec un regard rempli de… regrets ? Je lui en renvoyais un meurtrier, et nous arrivâmes devant les trois rois. À leur gauche se tenait un « jeune » garçon aux cheveux noirs et, à leur, droite, une blonde. Ils avaient un air de ressemblance, probablement des jumeaux.

- Ainsi donc, Irina avait raison, commença Aro.

Plusieurs grognements émanèrent du groupe.

- Où est Alicia ! rageais-je.

- Elle ? Elle est morte.

Sa déclaration jeta un froid dans la salle. Non. Ali ne pouvait pas être morte, le lien était toujours présent ! Quelque chose clochait.

- D'ailleurs, voilà le médaillon tant recherché, ajouta Aro en brandissant devant lui un pendentif complet !

Une seule solution : c'était un faux. Cette pensée me réconforta. Mais comment s'était-elle fait passer pour morte auprès d'autant de Volturis ? J'aperçus un échange de regards louches entre certains membres de la garde, dont les jumeaux faisaient parti. J'évitais de le faire remarquer (bien entendu) et la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas. Nous nous retournâmes pour apercevoir toute la meute entrer, escortée par les gardes. Aucun ne semblait gravement blessé, mais ça m'inquiétait. Pourquoi ne pas les avoir tué ? Pas que je suis mécontente qu'ils soient sains et saufs, loin de là, mais c'était étrange. Jacob me lança un regard désolé, et je me retenais d'aller le serrer dans mes bras. Si les Volturis apprenaient que mon compagnon était un loup-garou, on serait mal, très mal.

- Emmenez les aux cachots, nous nous en occuperont plus tard, ordonna Caïus.

Nous fûmes donc tous enfermés dans les prisons sous le château. Impossible pour quiconque d'utiliser son don, nous étions bloqués par un autre. Jasper semblait dévasté, comme tout le monde en fait, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de leur expliquer qu'Ali était vivante sous peine de me faire entendre par les gardes qui patrouillaient pas loin d'ici. Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures. Nous ne savions pas depuis combien de temps nous étions ici, mais ça commençait à être long. Personne n'avait pipé mot depuis notre arrivée, et je me rendis compte (après plusieurs essais) que notre force ne nous permettait pas de sortir de là, les barreaux de la cellule étant trop solides, même pour nous. Nous aurions pu nous y mettre à plusieurs, mais nous n'avions aucun plan, rien qui pourrait nous aider à fuir une fois la cellule ouverte. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir contre Jacob quand des pas se sont fait entendre. Ils se rapprochaient de nous et, finalement, deux ombres encapuchonnées firent leur apparition devant nous. Ils ôtèrent leurs capuches d'un même mouvement et ce furent les visages des jumeaux qui se révélèrent.

- Alec, Jane, que faites vous ici ? demanda Edward le plus calmement possible.

- On est venus vous aider, déclara la blonde (Jane, sans aucun doute).

- Alicia est en vie, ajouta Alec. On s'est arrangés pour duper Aro, Caïus et Marcus, mais ça ne durera pas, aussi va-t-on vous aider. Seulement deux d'entre vous peuvent nous suivre, sinon ça va éveiller les soupçons.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? demanda Esmée.

- Parce que nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec les nouveaux objectifs des trois rois, répondit Jane. Les Volturis sont là pour préserver le faible équilibre entre humains et vampires. En tentant de prendre plus de pouvoirs, ils détruisent cet équilibre et toutes nos croyances, aussi allons-nous tout faire pour les arrêter.

Je concertais tout le monde du regard.

- Je viens, dis-je finalement.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Jacob.

- Non, ton odeur va nous faire repérer, cracha Jane.

Il se renfrogna, et Jasper se leva.

- Je viens aussi, dit-il. C'est ma compagne, j'ai le droit de la revoir !

- Allons y, conclut Alec.

Il prit une clé sous sa cape et ouvrit la grille. Nous sortîmes, laissant les autres à l'intérieur.

- On revient, promis-je.

Nous enfilâmes ensuite des capes comme les leurs et ils nous conduisirent à travers d'innombrables couloirs.

- Un véritable labyrinthe, soufflais-je.

- Seuls les Volturis sont capable de s'y retrouver, expliqua brièvement Jane.

Remarquant l'anxiété presque palpable de Jasper, elle lui sourit.

- Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Nous continuâmes à marcher pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant une porte semblable à toutes les autres.

- Elle est là-dedans, entrez, et vite ! nous pressa Alec.

Nous poussâmes le battant de bois et entrâmes en vitesse, avant que la blonde ne referme la porte derrière nous.

- Jane, est-ce que… demanda une voix familière.

Elle se stoppa devant nous, les yeux écarquillés. J'enlevais ma capuche, tout comme Jasper, et elle lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant de joie.

- Bon sang j'ai eu tellement peur qu'ils ne vous mettent à mort ! Irina vous a trahi pour faire entièrement parti des Volturis, c'était son dernier test, débita-t-elle rapidement en me serrant à son tour.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand elle se stoppa.

- Vous êtes prisonniers, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- On a réussi à faire sortir ceux-là, répondit Alec, mais on ne pourra pas s'occuper des autres. Les gardes qui ne nous sont pas encore fidèles vont donner l'alerte sinon.

- Et la meute ?

- Dans la cellule pour l'instant, mais ça ne va pas tarder. Il faut agir ce soir, dit Jane.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demandais-je, exaspérée d'être ignorée ainsi.

- Vous ne leur avez rien expliqué ? demanda-t-elle.

- Felix s'en occupe en ce moment même.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Comment se fait-il qu'ils aient une copie ? demandais-je.

- Je savais que tu t'en rendrais compte, sourit-elle. En fait, je suis venue ici avec eux et pendant un moment, ils ont tenté de m'enlever le médaillon, sans succès. J'ai réussi à convaincre Alec que les trois rois veulent utiliser le pendentif pour prendre le contrôle de la planète, et la majorité des gardes sont avec nous maintenant. L'un d'entre eux peux créer des illusions, aussi a-t-il réussi à me faire passer pour morte. On a simplement fait une copie du médaillon. On devra agir ce soir, ou ils se douteront de quelque chose.

- On a convoqué tout le monde à une réunion d'urgence _tu-sais-où, _déclara mystérieusement Jane.

- Merci. Maintenant, Alec, Jasper, dehors ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais… tenta de protester le premier.

- Pas de mais, on doit se changer ! ajouta Jane. À plus tard !

Les deux garçons sortirent en grommelant et dès que la porte s'eut refermée, les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon, trouvons des robes pour vous deux, dit Jane en entrant dans un dressing adjacent.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je.

- Car ces réunions sont très importantes mais pour s'y rendre, il faut avoir l'apparence d'un vrai Volturi.

- On ne boit pas de sang, rappelais-je en faisant allusion aux yeux.

- Et vous êtes bien chanceuses ! ajouta Jane. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai des lentilles achetées ce matin. Mettez les pendant que je trouve de quoi vous habiller.

J'ouvris un petit contenant qui contenait des lentilles rouge sang. Je les plaçais sans difficulté. Tentant d'oublier ce qui aurait lieu plus tard, Jane, Ali et moi nous mîmes à parler comme des adolescentes tout à fait normales. Jane était vraiment sympathique. L'apparence froide et sadique qu'elle se donnait s'effaçait dès qu'elle était avec ses amis (gardes, par exemple) ou son frère. Et nous, maintenant. J'obligeais ensuite Alicia à s'asseoir pour pouvoir la coiffé de manière très aristocratique.

- Aie ! Mais arrête de tirer ! Se plaignit-t-elle.

- Arrête de te plaindre ! rétorquais-je.

Elle se tut, et je croisais le regard envieux de Jane.

- Vous savez, je vous envie. Vous semblez vous compléter, êtes inséparables et tout le reste. J'aimerais avoir autant d'amis que vous.

- Mais c'est le cas, répondit Alicia avec un sourire. Alec, Demetri, Felix et tous les autres, qui sont-ils à tes yeux ? Et nous alors, on est pas amies aussi ?

Elle sourit et vint nous serrer dans ses bras.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Allez vous changer, maintenant !

Moi, j'étais déjà habillée. Aussi, pendant qu'Ali s'habillait, Jane s'occupa de mes cheveux.

- J'ai peur, déclara-t-elle soudain.

- De quoi ? m'étonnais-je.

- De ce soir, de ce qui va se passer. J'ai peur de perdre tous ceux qui comptent à mes yeux, peur qu'on échoue et que notre mort n'ai servit à rien.

- On va gagner, ne t'en fait pas. La majorité des gardes à nos côtés ont des dons puissants, Aro, Caïus, Marcus et le reste des gardes ne pourront rien faire.

- Nous sommes nombreux, mais les plus puissants pouvoirs se trouvent de l'autre côté. Nous sommes à armes égales, et il suffirait qu'un des groupes en mission revienne pour que tout échoue.

- On va gagner. Au pire, on va s'enfuir et créer un nouveau plan, rallier plus de vampires et tout ce qui pourrait nous aider, expliquais-je.

Elle ascquisa.

- Mets ta cape.

J'obéis et, à ce moment, Ali sortit de derrière le paravent. Elle était magnifique ! Moi aussi, bien sûr, mais elle, l'allure démoniaque que nous conféraient les vêtements lui allaient comme un gant. Une beauté mortelle, s'amuserait à dire Emmett. Elle enfila elle aussi sa cape, nos visages dissimulés, nous sortîmes rejoindre les deux garçons à l'entrée principale du château.

**POV Alicia :**

J'avais retrouvé Jasper, Éli était à mes côtés et toute une armée nous suivait. On ne pouvait pas échouer ce soir. J'étais heureuse de retrouver tout le monde, mais en même temps nerveuse. Il ne faudrait pas que l'un des gardes nous trahisse comme l'a fait Irina ! Nous arrivâmes alors à l'entrée et je me dirigeais vers Jasper. Je l'embrassais, heureuse de sa présence, et me retournais ensuite vers Jane et Alec.

- Où allons nous ? demandais-je.

- Suivez nous, et ne parler à personne surtout, ordonna Alec.

Nous obéîmes et nous sortîmes. Nous arrivâmes à l'orée de la forêt, et finalement, entrâmes. Nous nous enfonçâmes un moment, avant d'arriver devant une petite hutte de pierre avec Felix à l'entrée, qui nous attendait. Le garçon était vraiment sympathique, bien qu'un peu trop don Juan, mais il m'amusait énormément. Il était amusant.

- Hey, vieux ! salua-t-il Alec avec une bonne claque dans le dos.

Il serra Jane, baisa la main d'Éli, serra celle de Jasper et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- Alicia, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Jasper grogna.

- Felix, soupirais-je, je te présente Jasper, mon compagnon.

- Oh, je vois, chasse gardée alors, dit-il en levant les mains en l'air, comme dans un hold-up.

Protecteur, Jazz me serra contre lui en montrant les dents.

- Du calme les garçons, on doit y aller, intervint Jane.

Nous entrâmes et je me rendis compte que la hutte cachait un escalier, qui menait à une salle souterraine immense, remplie à craquer de Volturis. Une estrade dégageait l'espace à l'avant. J'y pris place avec les autres, Felix rejoignant les gardes en bas, et Jane s'avança.

- Silence !

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, les faisant taire d'un coup.

- Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici ! Aro va se douter de quelque chose très bientôt, il faudra donc agir ce soir ! continua-t-elle.

- Comment peut-on être certains de ne pas être trahis ? demanda un des gardes.

- Deux personnes sont en ce moment même en train d'épier vos pensées afin de trouver un possible traitre. Nous prendrons toutes les précautions nécessaires. Les clans qui ont débarqué aujourd'hui sont avec nous, aussi faudra-t-il les libérer. Les trois rois se sont détournés de nos convictions, et nous devons donc reprendre le contrôle afin que le monde ne soit pas plongé dans le chaos, répondit Alec.

Personne ne réagit.

- Ce sera sans aucun doute une bataille mortelle, aussi ne devrez vous avoir aucune pitié. Vous agirez lorsque l'alarme sera sonnée. Maitriser le plus de gardes ennemis et tuez les si nécessaire. Les trois rois seront bien protégés, aussi devront nous prendre contrôle de tout le château avant de les attraper. Il y trois sections différentes. La première, dirigée par Demetri, devra prendre l'aile Est du château. Ceci fait, laisse quelques hommes pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et va aider la deuxième section si nécessaire, celle de Felix, qui va envahir l'aile Ouest. La dernière section, celle qui sera dirigée par Jasper, va envahir le centre. On va tous se retrouver à la salle du trône quand tout sera finit, et on verra ensuite, acheva Jane.

- Des protestations ? posa moqueusement Jasper, sachant très bien que personne n'oserait élever la voix.

Il avait été un véritable commandant, autrefois, et il pouvait à lui seul dévier toute une armée. Il avait cependant juré de ne plus jamais utiliser son don ainsi mais je savais qu'il le ferait si nous perdions du terrain. Les trois groupes furent divisés, et nous retournâmes ensuite au palais. Enfin, je restais dans la salle avec Alec, Jasper, Jane, Éli, Felix et Demetri. Nous commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien, notamment de notre état de demi-vampire. Nous testâmes aussi nos capacités contre les leurs, et il s'avérait que le don de Jane n'avait aucun effet sur nous et que celui d'Alec avait l'effet inverse sur moi, soit il multipliait mes sens. Déjà qu'ils étaient puissants, avec le don d'Alec, je pouvais carrément voir Jupiter ! Bon, n'exagérons rien, mais ça y était presque. Demetri est un puissant traqueur, mais notre odeur étant différente de tout ce qu'il a connu, il s'égare souvent sur de fausses pistes quand il est à notre recherche. La preuve, on a joué à un petit jeu de cache-cache et Éli et moi avons gagné haut la main ! Jasper eu de l'effet, bien entendu, et réussi à nous rendre tellement heureux qu'on sautait partout. Ce petit moment loin de tous nos problèmes nous avaient été bénéfiques, et nous étions plus que prêts à donner une raclée à Aro, Caïus et Marcus ! La nuit tomba rapidement, et nous rentrâmes au château. La mission d'Éli était simple : Descendre aux cachots avec Jane et Alec pour libérer tout le monde. La mienne ? Rester caché. Pas marrant, hein ? Mais ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque que je sois repéré parce que si notre plan échouait, ils croiraient toujours avoir le vrai médaillon, ce qui me permettrait de m'enfuir loin d'ici avec l'original. Ce plan ne me plaisait pas, ils le savaient d'ailleurs mais je n'avais pas eu mon mot à dire. Enfin, je devrais obéir malgré tout parce que si on gagne et qu'ils se rendent compte que je n'ai pas obéi, ça serait ma dernière heure. Alors, je resterais sagement cachée dans une petite pièce sombre en attendant qu'on vienne me chercher… ou pas ! Nan mais il croient vraiment que je vais attendre les bras croisés que le temps passe sans que je ne sache si on gagne ou pas ? Faut vraiment mal me connaître pour penser ça, même que ça me déçoit de la part d'Éli. En tout cas. Ils me conduisirent à la chambre de Jane où j'avais séjourné depuis ma « mort » et j'enlevais ma cape.

- On revient te chercher quand tout sera finit, promit Jane.

Je soupirais en m'asseyant sur mon lit de fortune, et détournais la tête, boudeuse. Jasper éclata d'un rire léger et me vola un baiser avant de partir. Ils refermèrent la porte mais quelque chose attira mon attention, comme un verrou qu'on fermait à double tour… Je me jetais sur la porte et tentais de l'ouvrir, ne vain. Ils m'avaient enfermé !

- Vraiment désolés, mais on savait que tu allais tenté de sortir. Attend sagement, on revient vite ! dit la voix d'Alec derrière la porte.

- Laissez moi sortir ! Râhhh, je vais tous vous faire la peau quand je sortirais d'ici !

Quelques rires me parvinrent faiblement, et je les entendis partir. Comment avaient-ils pu me faire ça ? C'était tout simplement horrible de leur part. D'accord, ils voulaient me protéger et protéger le médaillon, et puis après ? Ça ne se faisait pas ! Le pire c'est que les portes du château étaient faites d'une matière incassable, même pour les vampires (il y avait des couches de diamant sous le bois). Exaspérée, je m'étendis sur le lit et fermais les yeux. Ils allaient m'entendre lorsqu'ils reviendraient me chercher ! Soudain, des cris retentirent et je compris que tout venait de commencer. Une légère odeur de brulé me parvint, et je compris qu'ils brulaient les corps. De très, très, loin, me parvenait la voix de Demetri.

- Sécurisé la zone, empêcher quiconque de la reprendre, ordonna-t-il.

Un courant d'air s'infiltra dans la chambre, signe que des vampires passaient en vitesse éclair juste devant.

- Tout va bien là-dedans ? se moqua alors Demetri en cognant trois légers coups contre le bois.

- Va te faire voir, sifflais-je entre mes dents.

- Du calme, princesse, c'est bientôt terminé. À plus tard !

- Reviens ici ! Laisses moi sortir immédiatement ! rageais-je alors que son rire moqueur me parvenait très clairement.

Je me calmais et retournais m'asseoir. Qu'il pouvait être pénible parfois ! Je soupirais pour la énième fois quand le verrou de la porte cliqueta. Je me levais d'un bond, bien décidée à leur faire la tête. Quelqu'un se faufila en vitesse à l'intérieur, mais referma la porte.

- Enfin ! m'exclamais-je en m'approchant de la silhouette.

- Alicia ?

Oh p*tain de merde. Ça tombait mal. Vraiment, mal. Je me plaçais en positions défensive, bien décidée à en découdre. Il éclata de rire.

- Si j'avais su plus tôt… oh, c'est Aro qui va être content de savoir que tu ne lui as pas donné le bon médaillon.

- Pars, Solal, car je n'aurais aucune pitié cette fois !

- Tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoire, je crois que ta venue va arrêter les hostilités pour le moment, déclara-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

- Cours toujours ! Je ne me rendrais pas.

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix, soeurette.

Je me figeais. Comment avais-je pu oublier ? C'est pour ça qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je vienne avec eux. J'étais prisonnière de mon serment sur le lien, j'étais liée et ne pouvais opposer de résistance tant que lui n'avait pas brisé sa promesse. Et il le savait. Il brandit un poignard vers moi.

- Avance. Tu vas voir, on va bien rigoler. Je me disais aussi que c'était étrange que le lien n'ais pas disparut.

Je repoussais la lame du bout du doigt, lui lançais un regard meurtrier et dégouté à la fois et passais devant. Tentant le tout pour le tout, j'essayais de courir loin de lui, mais à peine eus-je fait un pas que je m'écroulais au sol, l'impression de me faire arracher la tête revenant sans cesse. Mon « frère » me souleva par un bras et plaça la lame sous ma gorge, passant un bras autour de mon cou. Je dû donc le suivre, me maudissant de tous les noms durant tout le trajet. Nous arrivâmes finalement devant les portes de la salle du trône, où un combat violent semblait faire rage. Il poussa la porte d'un geste sec et m'obligea à entrer. Aussitôt, la bataille cessa.

- _Ali ?_

- _Il est entré dans la chambre en essayant d'échapper à la bataille, et il m'a vu. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir, j'ai les mains liées !_

- _Ce n'est pas ta faute, _me rassura Éli. _Mais il faut trouver un plan !_

- Qu'avons nous là, s'étonna Aro, coupant la communication. Alicia, mais quelle surprise ! Tu vois, ta présence m'étonne énormément car nous te pensions tous morte.

Il souriait, mais je devinais bien que sous ce masque joyeux il bouillonnait de rage.

- Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait un problème avec le médaillon, soupira-t-il.

Il détruisit la copie.

- Rendez-vous tout le monde, ou c'est elle qui en paiera le prix ! ordonna Caïus en s'approchant aussi.

Tiens, il lui manque une oreille.

- Non ! Continuez, je ne peux pas mourir de toute façon ! Les incitais-je.

- Mais tu peux souffrir ! répondit Solal en plantant son poignard dans mon doc.

Je poussais un cri et tombais par terre. Jasper se précipita vers nous, mais il fut retenu par plusieurs gardes. Nouveau coup de poignard, nouveau cri, nouvelle hésitation de la part de tout le monde. Ce fut finalement Carlisle qui se rendit le premier. Les autres suivirent rapidement, et ils finirent tous maintenus par au moins deux gardes ennemis _chacun._ Ouais, on était peut être nombreux, mais ils l'étaient plus que nous en tout cas. Aro se pencha sur moi et souleva le médaillon qui pendait autour de mon cou. Il ne pouvait pas l'enlever, mais il vit très clairement qu'il n'y en avait que la moitié.

- Ainsi donc, tu n'en a qu'une partie. Et qui donc serait assez digne de confiance selon toi pour porter l'autre moitié ? me demanda-t-il.

- Va au diable, répondis-je en lui crachant au visage.

Quelques rires étouffés me parvinrent malgré la gravité de la situation. Je regrettais pourtant d'avoir fait la maline, Solal m'entaillant le bras violemment. Cette fois pourtant, je ne cris pas. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas me faire parler ainsi, Aro fit signe à mon frère d'arrêter, ce qu'il fit à contrecœur.

- Qui donc… souffla Aro en se tournant vers les Cullen.

- C'est elle, déclara Solal sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, pointant Éli.

- Va donc le chercher, dans ce cas, ordonna Marcus.

- Je ne peux pas, maitre, à cause du serment, rappela-t-il.

Caïus soupira et arriva devant Éli en moins d'une seconde. Il saisit la chaine qui pendait au cou de ma meilleure amie et la cassa d'un geste sec. Il souleva ensuite la moitié du pendentif à la vue de tous, et le rapporta à Aro, qui souriait d'un air victorieux.

- _Ali, c'est le seul moyen ! _me supplia Éli.

- _Hors de question !_ _Tu vas souffrir, sinon, peut être même mourir !_

- _Nous mourrons tous si nous ne faisons rien de toute façon ! C'est décidé, je me lance._

- _Non, Éliane !_

Mais c'était trop tard. Elle se débarrassa sans trop de mal des deux hommes qui la retenaient et elle sauta sur Solal. Faisant mine de se protéger, il leva le bras et saisit son poignet, par pur réflexe. Ce qui brisa le serment. Il se mit à se tordre de douleur par terre et hurla à en réveiller les morts. Peu après, sa peau se craquela et partit en poussière. Par terre, Éli tremblait de toutes part. Le lien ayant été rompu par sa faute, elle souffrait atrocement, bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas. Je me relevais tandis que mes blessures se refermaient d'elles mêmes, et les combats reprirent. Jacob s'agenouilla près d'Éli.

- Emmène la en sécurité ! ordonnais-je en poignardant un soldat. Elle va sûrement se réveiller, mais il ne faut pas la laisser ici et je ne pourrais pas assurer sa protection !

- Pas la peine, je vais me battre aussi, dit Éliane d'une voix faible en tentant de se relever.

- Tu viendras quand Jacob jugera que tu en es capable, rétorquais-je.

Elle grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles et Jake la transporta en vitesse hors de la salle. Je regardais alors autour de moi. Les Volturis ennemis étaient trop nombreux, la moitié de nos hommes supposément fidèles nous avaient trahis par peur de se faire exécuter, croyant qu'on perdrait. Nous étions de moins en moins mais, heureusement, aucun de mes « proches » n'était mort, pour l'instant en tout cas. J'eus alors une idée, totalement absurde et insensée, mais nécessaire. Si je n'agissais pas, nous étions tous foutus.

- Alec, rend tout le monde aveugle quelques instants ! demandais-je.

- Ça va me prendre toute ma puissance, je ne pourrais plus rien faire après ! répondit-il.

- Emmett va te transporter plus loin, dis-je, le deuxième concerné étant à côté de moi.

Les deux garçons acquièrent et une fumée noire et épaisse envahi la salle. Seule moi et Alec n'étions pas touchés. Il cessa le traitement et chancela. Emmett fit son travail et Alec fut lui aussi transporté hors de la Grande Salle. Moi, je me précipitais vers Aro, qui essayait de recouvrir une vue normale. Je lui arrachais la moitié de pendentif des mains et montais ensuite sur l'estrade où se trouvaient les trônes, pouvant ainsi voir l'ampleur du combat.

**« Créatures du mal et monstres des ténèbres… »**

Ma voix avait changée, et elle résonna dans toute la salle, faisant cesser les combats.

**« Je vous bannis dans les limbes de l'oubli, je vous bannis dans les enfers obscurs ! »**

- Ali, ne fait pas ça ! hurla Éliane en essayant de m'approcher.

Elle rencontra un mur invisible, qui me protégeait.

**« Par le paradis et le monde des morts, par l'amour et la haine »**

Je regardais Jasper qui essayait sans succès de me rejoindre.

**« Le bien et le mal réunis en ce jour pour l'ultime combat, vaincus par le sacrifice de la lumière »**

Éliane pleurait, je pleurais aussi.

**« Les deux moitiés réunies pour de bon, à jamais le mal vaincront ! »**

Et je scindais les deux parties du médaillon ensemble. Il était à nouveau complet. Et moi, j'étais foutue.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : Home sweet home… **

**POV Externe :**

À peine eut-elle réuni le médaillon qu'une explosion retentit. Ses yeux se voilèrent de blanc et ses cheveux se mirent à voler autour d'elle, tels des serpents enragés. Un mur invisible et indestructible empêchait quiconque d'aller l'aider. Un éclat de lumière blanc aveugla tout le monde dans la salle et une puissante vague de magie ancienne balaya l'Europe en entier. Des nombreux cris retentirent partout dans le château, mais personne ne put voir quoi que ce soit. Quand tout le monde put enfin ouvrir les yeux, tous les vampires ennemis avaient disparus, ne laissant comme seule trace leur cape de Volturis. De Aro, Caïus et Marcus ne restaient que trois bagues d'or. Le mur « s'effondra », ce qui permit à Jasper de se précipiter auprès d'Alicia, qui s'était écroulée. Éliane pleurait dans les bras de Jacob, qui la réconfortait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. C'était fini. Ils avaient gagné, mais à quel prix ?

**POV Éliane :**

Tous réunis dans la cour du château, nous regardions le corps d'Alicia reposer tranquillement sur un hôtel. Elle allait tellement me manquer ! Les larmes coulaient sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Ma meilleure amie, celle que je considérais come une sœur, était morte pour tous nous sauver. Elle allait me manquer. Je m'approchais de l'hôtel pour faire mon deuil, et m'agenouillais près d'elle.

- Tu me manques tellement, Ali, tu ne peux pas savoir comment… murmurais-je.

Je pleurais silencieusement quelques minutes, puis retournais aux côtés de Jacob, qui me serra contre lui. Après avoir remercié toutes les personnes qui nous avaient aidé, nous quittâmes Volterra, la mort dans l'âme.

Ça faisait une semaine que nous étions revenus à Forks, et Bella et Charlie avaient été dévastés par la mort d'Alicia et nous étions tous entrés dans une ère de lassitude et de souffrance. La vie sans ma meilleure amie était tellement ennuyante. En plus, à chaque fois que je voyais quoi que ce soit qui me faisait penser à elle, les larmes revenaient. C'était intenable. Jasper était devenu amorphe, sans vie. Il ne riait plus, ne parlait plus et ne chassait que très rarement. Nous avions réussi à le convaincre de ne pas se laisser mourir, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Jake faisait de son mieux pour me soutenir dans tout ça, et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si il n'avait pas été là. D'ailleurs, j'avais rendez-vous à la Plage avec lui dans trente minutes. Je sortis à l'extérieur, pris une grande inspiration et m'y rendis. Quand je le retrouvais enfin sur la plage, il semblait nerveux.

- Jake, est-ce que tout va bien ? M'inquiétais-je en m'approchant de lui.

- Éli ! Écoute, je… enfin, je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais…

- Tu veux me quitter ? m'effrayais-je.

- Quoi ? Non, non pas du tout.

Je soufflais de soulagement.

- Bon, je me lance. Je me doute que ce n'est pas nécessairement le bon moment, mais je tenais à te dire que je tiens énormément à toi. Depuis qu'on se connaît, je t'ai admiré, soutenu et aimé, et je te demande aujourd'hui de m'aider à prendre la plus grosse décision de mon existence. Éliane Swan, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il avait tout débité rapidement et, à la fin, il me présenta une petite boite avec une magnifique bague d'argent avec des émeraudes. J'étais complètement bluffée, ne m'y attendant pas le moins du monde. Des larmes commencèrent à couler à nouveau mais, cette fois, c'était des larmes de joie. Je le serrais dans mes bras et il passa la bague à mon doigt, heureux comme tout. Je l'embrassais et couru ensuite annoncé la nouvelle à tout le monde. Peut être l'événement nous rendrait un peu de la vie que nous avions perdu ? J'entrais en trombe dans la ville et Alice me sauta dans les bras, sautant sur place, _comme avant._

- Félicitation ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Je voulais annoncer la nouvelle moi-même, m'offusquais-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas encore au courant ! Mais j'ai tellement hâte !

- C'est moi qui vais se marier, à ce que je sache, me moquais-je.

- Mais c'est énormément de travail ! riposta-t-elle. Il faudra choisir la robe, les fleurs, les décorations, un thème, la musique, les dames d'honneur, les alliances…

- Du calme ! Premièrement, aimerais-tu être une de mes filles d'honneur !

- Oui !

- Deuxièmement, pourrais-tu envoyer un message à Jane dans lequel je lui pose la même question ?

- Oui !

- Troisièmement, pourrais tu arrêter de crier et gesticuler ?

Elle ne répondit rien, mais m'obéit, le sourire aux lèvres. À ce moment là, tout le monde rentra de la chasse quotidienne, du moins tout le monde sauf Jasper. Je me sentis mal vis à vis lui, sachant qu'il voulait lui même faire sa demande après la bataille finale, mais je savais aussi qu'il devrait s'en remettre et passer par dessus.

- Que se passe-t-il pour qu'Alice soit aussi énervée ? demanda Rosalie.

- Félicitation ! fit simplement Edward avec un sourire.

Comme personne ne semblait comprendre, je montrais la bague à mon doigt.

- Jacob m'a fait sa demande.

Ce soir là fut une magnifique soirée comme on en n'avait pas eu depuis un bon bout de temps. Seul Jasper se retira en apprenant la nouvelle, aussi le suivis-je.

- Jazz ?

- Laisse moi seul, Éliane. S'il te plait.

- Non ! Cette fois, ça suffit ! Tu crois qu'Alicia apprécierait ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, selon toi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

- Tu te laisses mourir à petit feu ! Tu ne vis plus, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi même ! Elle ne voudrait pas que tu souffres par sa faute !

- Elle n'avait qu'à y penser avant de se tuer ! siffla-t-il avec douleur.

- Elle nous a sauvé ! Elle a donné sa vie pour tous nous permettre de vivre ! Si elle n'avait pas agi, nous serions tous morts et la terre ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendres ! Tu devrais être fier de ce qu'elle a accomplit, et non le regretter ! Tu aurais préféré qu'elle ne fasse rien, qu'elle vous regarde mourir avec moi à ses côtés sans rien pouvoir faire ?

Il ne répondit rien.

- Tu aurais voulu qu'elle se laisse mourir dans son coin, à regretter chacun des moments passés avec toi ? Tu aurais voulu qu'elle se fasse souffrir parce que tu es parti ?

- Bien sûr que non ! riposta-t-il.

- Alors reprend toi car c'est exactement ce que tu es train de faire, assenais-je avec force. C'était ma meilleure amie, une sœur pour moi. Tu crois qu'elle ne me manque pas ? Elle manque à toute ta famille, ça a été une grande perte et, pourtant, on s'est repris en main et on a tout fait pour passer par dessus. Tu ne fais non seulement du mal à toi même, mais Esmée, Carlisle, tout le monde ! Ressaisis toi, bon sang…

Il baissa les yeux sur le sol, et pris enfin conscience de tout ce que je venais de lui dire. Moi, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. J'avais tout déballé ce que j'avais sur le cœur, et j'espérais que ce serait suffisant pour le faire réagir. Il me serra finalement dans ses bras, et je souris à travers les larmes.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

- Pas de quoi. Maintenant, va chasser. Sinon, tu risques de tuer Bella !

Il ascquisa et partit à travers la forêt. Je rentrais dans la villa et tous les regards se posèrent sur moi.

- Laissez moi deviner, vous avez tout entendu ? demandais-je, légèrement gênée.

- Tu as réussi à remettre mon fils sur pied, et je ne ter remercierais jamais assez pour ça, dit simplement Esmée.

- Il fallait qu'il tourne la page, dis-je simplement. Alice, à quoi ressemblera ma robe ? demandais-je ensuite, curieuse.

Elle me fit un sourire éclatant et ferma les yeux, cherchant une réponse dans mon destin. Intérieurement, je souris. Le destin. Un mot si beau et pourtant si détestable ! Je reportais mon attention sur Alice, qui avait rouvert les yeux.

- Alors, elle sera…

J'avançais lentement sur le tapis rouge sang qui menait à l'hôtel. C'était sans aucun doute le plus beau jour de mon existence. Mes trois dames d'honneur, Jane, Alice, Rosalie et Bella (récemment transformée mais qui se contrôle étonnamment bien) me regardaient avec d'immenses sourires. À côté se trouvaient Seth, Sam, Embry et Quil, les garçons d'honneur. Tous semblaient heureux en cette magnifique journée à Volterra. Billy et le reste de la meute se trouvaient à ma gauche, Charlie et les vampires de l'autre. Et, enfin, le plus important de tous, mon fiancé, qui m'attendait tout au bout avec un sourire éclatant. J'arrivais enfin au bout, et durant tout le discours de Carlisle (notre très cher pape), je me perdais dans le regard de Jacob. Enfin vint le moment tant attendu, et la petit Renesmée apporta les alliances. Enfin, la cérémonie se scella d'un baiser. Nous allâmes ensuite nous asseoir aux tables, la musique s'engageant et tout le monde envahit la piste de danse. C'était un jour de fête en Italie, ce jour là. Les discours passèrent, mais je n'écoutais rien. Mon nouveau mari m'invita à danser, et je m'amusais comme une folle. La seule chose qui manquait à ce tableau enchanteur était ma meilleure amie, mais j'essayais de ne pas penser à elle durant la soirée. Vint enfin le lancé du bouquet et devinez qui l'attrapa ? Nul autre que Jane ! Nous éclatâmes de rire devant sa tête interloquée, car elle n'avait aucun prétendant. Aucun ? Peut-être pas… Il faut dire que Felix lui faisait la cour depuis un moment maintenant. La soirée se prolongea. Le vin (on devine ce que c'était en réalité, du moins pour les vampires) coulait à flot (ne me demandez même pas où Alice l'a trouvé) et la musique était enchanteresse. Le souper s'annonça et, bien vite, malgré leurs réticences, vampires et loups garous se mirent à faire connaissance et développèrent des amitiés pas très commune. J'étais en train de siroter un milkshake fraises/bananes quand les notes d'une musique facilement reconnaissable à mes oreilles retentit. Étonnée, je cherchais d'un regard d'où elle provenait. Tout le monde l'avait entendu et les conversations avaient stoppées. Ce n'était pas l'orchestre, ni le DJ en tout cas. Elle semblait venir de partout et nul part à la fois.

**I remember tears streaming down your face, **

**When I said I'll never let you go. **

**When all those shadows almost killed your light,**

**I remember you said don't leave me here alone, **

**But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.**

**Just close your eyes, **

**The sun is going down. **

**You'll be all right, **

**No one can hurt you now. **

**Come morning light, **

**You and I'll be safe and sound.**

La voix… c'était sa voix !

**Don't you dare look out your window**

**Darlin' everything's on fire**

**The war outside our door keeps raging on**

**Hold on to this lullaby**

**Even when the music's gone, gone…**

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down. **

**You'll be all right, **

**No one can hurt you now. **

**Come morning light, **

**You and I'll be safe and sound…**

La chanson s'éteignit peu à peu.

- Mes félicitations pour ce mariage très réussi, Éli.

Je me tournais vers la scène et regardais, interloquée, ma meilleure amie avec un micro dans les mains, les larmes aux yeux et le sourire aux lèvres.

- L'amour est quelque chose de très puissant. Quand on sait qu'on peut toujours compter sur quelqu'un, peu importe la situation et les problèmes, on sait qu'on peut surmonter tous les obstacles. On se sent plus fort, on se sent revivre, on a l'impression d'être complet. L'union à laquelle on peut assister aujourd'hui en est l'un des plus beaux exemples que j'ai jamais vu, et j'espère qu'elle durera pour l'éternité. Mes félicitations aux deux amoureux.

Et, sans attendre plus longtemps, elle éteignit le micro et descendit de la scène pour se jeter dans mes bras, en pleurs. D'abord étonné, je me mis à pleurer moi aussi. Elle était de retour, elle était vivante ! Personne ne réagit autour de nous, toujours interloqué. Puis, je me détachais d'elle et lui désignais un Jasper sous le choc. Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui. Elle l'embrassa, et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il répondit à son baiser avec fougue et les applaudissements retentirent de toutes parts. Bien vite, tout le monde se remit de cette apparition et partit prendre des nouvelles d'Alicia. Elle s'assit finalement à notre table.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois vivante ? Demandais-je soudain. Je t'ai vu morte, je t'ai même serré dans mes bras quand tu as cessé de respirer !

- Je n'étais pas morte, seul mon âme était absente, répondit-elle. J'avais perdue toute mon énergie, magique et vitale. Mon âme est simplement montée au ciel se « recharger ». Tout sera comme avant, désormais. Et je ne partirais plus.

- Et le médaillon ? demanda Jasper, inquiet.

- Entier et en sécurité, affirma-t-elle. Bon, cessons de parler de ces évènements peu joyeux ! Jazz, allons danser ! le supplia-t-elle.

Il soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, et l'emmena sur la piste alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. En bref, c'était effectivement la plus belle journée de toute mon éternité.


	10. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

**POV Alicia :**

J'étais de retour, en pleine forme et avec une puissance inouïe. Celui que j'aimais était à mes côtés et nous étions mariés, ma meilleure amie était resplendissante tellement elle était heureuse et notre amitié était beaucoup plus forte qu'avant. J'avais une famille aimante pour me soutenir et deux fils de sept ans au trois quart vampires. J'étais la marraine de la fille d'Éliane et Jacob, et ma nièce était adorable avec ses petites canines. Jane, Alec et Felix furent nommés dirigeants du monde surnaturel, à la place des trois rois, et faisaient très bien leur travail. Jane et Felix se sont mariés. De plus, aujourd'hui nous allions les voir pour célébrer mon cent dix-septième anniversaire. Ouais, tout allait pour le mieux. Bien sûr, il arrivait que certains problèmes nous arrivent, mais on s'en sortait toujours plus forts au final.

- Aurélys, viens un peu par ici ! demanda Éliane quand elle vit sa fille en haut de la falaise.

Celle-ci sauta dans le vide et vola nous rejoindre, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

- Oui maman ?

- Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, soupira-t-elle. Aller, va jouer maintenant.

Aurélys éclata de rire et vola plus loin. Un monstre vert se dressa alors devant moi.

- Kenneth, arrêtes cette illusion immédiatement ! Tu sais que tu t'épuises à faire ça ! ordonnais-je.

Le monstre disparut, laissant place à mon premier fils. Il éclata de rire et partit en courant, poursuivit par des adversaires invisibles. Je me tournais ensuite vers Éli, et lui sourit. Le mot « normal » ne faisait toujours pas parti de notre vocabulaire mais, maintenant, c'était pour le mieux.

- Anormales pour l'éternité, voilà ce qu'on est, rigola Éli en lisant mes pensées.

Je me mis à rire aussi. Oui, anormale pour l'éternité. Ça me plaisait bien, finalement !

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de Demis Vampires. J'espère que vous avez aimé!**


End file.
